Killer for a Mentor
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: I am Katniss Everdeen. I won the 71 Hunger Games.My best friend Gale was sent into the 74.Haymicth is sick so that monster from two, Cato the winner of the 73 Hunger Games is taking his place. He better not stop me from saving Gale. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my newest story and sorry if the summary where I posted is bad here's one that's a little better. **

**Katniss won the 70th Hunger Games. Cato won the 73rd Hunger Games. Brutus is tired of mentoring but he wants to show Cato the ropes of the game. He can't do that because you're well not allowed. So when Haymitch gets really sick before the reaping Brutus has Cato replace him figuring that would show him the ropes to the games. Unfortunately Gale's picked that year and Katniss intended for him to live. Will Cato help? Or just get in the way? Will Cato fall for the girl who stole so many hearts? T because I'm just a bit paranoid and the story includes**** Cato**** and the ****Hunger games**** . Now here's the story.**

Haymitch has been sick for two days now and the reaping is tomorrow. He's so sick that he can't even get out of bed to go to the bathroom, he pees into cups. Since he's sick I have to follow some new rule, and alert the Capitol that Haymitch is in no shape to mentor. I sighed as I walked down to my phone.

"Hello, who is this?" said a voice in that squeaky capitol voice. "Katniss Everdeen. I'm calling in to inform the Game Makers that Haymitch Abernathy is so sick that he is unfit to mentor for the games."

"Okay thank you for calling in. We will send a replacement." The squeaky voice said and then hung up. How nice. I trudged over to Haymitch's house and then went and dumped out his bowl that he goes in. Yeah it was really gross. At least he's somber now.

I went back to my daily routine, I delivered food to the Hawthorne's, even though Gale didn't like the help, made sure Prim ate and walked her part way to school, and then I went to Greasy Sae's stall to have a bowl of soup. Not necessarily in that was different today though, because today I have a job for Greasy Sae.

"Thanks for the soup and I have a question for you. While I'm gone at the Capitol will you look after Haymitch? I'll pay you, if you will," She nodded

"You won't have to worry about Haymitch at all. I'll take care of him. You know I've known him for long, long time." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Sae." I said, before walking off.

When I arrived at my house I headed straight to the only room that has no windows, or anything. It's where I practice with my bow since I can't go into the woods anymore. Usually Gale comes over on Sundays to practice.

The room is fairly large it's at least thirty feet wide and thirty feet long but it is in the basement so it stretches across the entire house. We did a little modification on the area though. We made a ten foot long five foot wide rectangle by the stairs so if anyone comes down here they won't see the weapons and so we have some extra space to put stuff we don't want people to see. The last Three things we did was to put a lock on the door so only Gale and I could get in, make the wall and door metal so no one can break it down (we also made it sound proof so nobody would hear us), and we put targets all over the room some floating from the ceiling, some on the wall, some can move. Over all it's a pretty good practice room. At first when we wanted to make it I was afraid Snow would be mad but he was happy and paid for the whole thing himself. That's what really worries me.

After about an hour I head upstairs to eat lunch. Right as I was sitting down to eat I heard the sound of a hovercraft landing, in my yard! I ran out to ask what these people thought they were of the hovercraft came a boy who looked a year older than I am. I recognized him immediately, he killed my only female friend in all of District Twelve, oh and he won the 73rd Hunger Games. Isn't that wonderful for him?. The guy stretched out his hand.

"I'm Cato. I'll be replacing Haymitch." I cross my hands over my chest and glare at him as he lowers his hand.

"I'm Katniss." I say as curtly as possible. "I'll take it you have to stay at my house?" He nodded and I turned towards my house.

When I reach the door I notice he's still standing there. "Are you coming or not?" I asked as I open the door. He seems to come out of his stupor and runs over to me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me the house? "He asks with a smirk. I scowl and walk to the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, small closet, and living room. "Kitchen, dining room, small closet, and living room." I say pointing at each room in turn. Then I lead him up to his room. "That's your room. Now leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't like you and I need to eat my lunch," I almost growl at him. He takes a step back.

"Okay, okay. God you don't have to get all mad. Go eat your little lunch." I gave him one last glare then went down and ate my lunch.

**Okay here's chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if I have Katniss in character or not and Cato too.  
Review please I want to know if you guys like it or not. And tell me if I should change something about Katniss or Cato. Please REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished my lunch I walked back up to my room. When I opened my door there was Cato laying on my bed like it was his own.

"Why are you in my room?" I demanded to know. Cato looked up at me lazily.

"I wanted the rest of my tour of course!" He sat up and looked at me. "I won't be leaving till I get it, and if don't you want me to sleep on your bed, although most girls would die for it, you better show me the basement."

I froze, why did he want to see the basement? Unless he knew about...No, he couldn't know about my bows. I guess I'll have to show him the basement, or rather the part that has no weapons in it. I really don't want him in here while I sleep, I don't trust him one bit and even though I know that it'll never happen I'm afraid he'll kill me in my sleep. I can still see him slowly killing Madge. I'll never get that out of my head, so I nod to him and then head down to the basement.

Cato was not impressed by my basement and that's all I can really say about it. Until of course he saw the _other _door.

"Now what's behind this door?" Cato asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing behind that door." Cato didn't look convinced, but he started to leave anyway. Unfortunately Gale took that moment to arrive at my house.

"Hey Catnip are you down there? I got out of school early and thought we could practice some," he yelled. Cato froze then slowly turned and smirked at me as Gale came down the stairs. When Gale got to the bottom of the stairs he gave me a confused look and gestured to Cato while asking "Why is he in your basement?" I sighed I have to tell him, he won't leave without an answer.

"He's filling in for Haymitch tomorrow, and for the rest of the Games," I grumbled. Gale just nodded and said a quick 'see ya' before leaving. Cato strolled over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"S,o do ya want to show me what's behind that door or should I head back to your room?" I gave him my toughest glare and he barely flinched, actually he moved back a centimeter I suppose that's not considered a flinch. He moved forward again and put both hands on the wall behind me, cutting off my escape route. He leaned his down and whispered in my ear. "So what's it going to be? Show me the room, or I'll be sleeping in yours." I hated the thought of him in my room, but there was no way I could show him that room. I was feeling pretty conflicted when the solution popped in to my head.

"Okay I guess you'll be sleeping in my room." I smirked at his surprised expression and pushed him away while he was still in shock.

Upstairs prim was sitting at the table doing her homework. She turned towards me and gaped when Cato came up behind me. She shot me a glance that was something like _should I be curt because of Madge?_ I nodded Prim knew how much Madge meant, and she missed her too. Prim turned to Cato.

"I'm Prim. I'll see you later." she said before walking off. Cato looked even more surprised than before.

"I thought she would be sweet, from what I saw on TV," he mused.

"Well you know what they say, you can't believe everything you see on TV," I told him before going up to talk to Prim_.Knock, knock._ "Come in," came Prim's muffled reply. I opened the door and walked in.

"Prim can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked her. She looked up at me, confused. "Of course but why?"

"Well you see I made a deal with Cato and if I didn't do my part of it he was going to sleep in my room. I never said I would sleep there too and I would've taken the guest room but if I sleep with you I can use the excuse that you're my sister so it makes sense. So can I stay here?" Prim nodded a grin slowly coming to her face.  
I walked back to my room so get some clothes for tomorrow. Cato was there laying on my bed waiting for me.

"Well I never thought you would give in so easily to my god like looks and suave moves, "he commented as I walked in. I smirk at him "Tonight I'm sleeping with Prim," I state as I gather up my clothes. Cato again looks surprised, he must not be used to things not going his way.

"All I needed was some clothes for tomorrow, I suppose you I'll see you for dinner." I said while walking out.

**CATO**

This is not good within an hour this girl has manage to surprise me a couple of times. I have a problem with that, She has proven to be quiet clever, getting out of our deal was a brilliant idea I'll just never say it to her face. I was actually looking forward to sleeping in the same room as her, even if she slept on the floor. I have no idea why though, and I don't really care. There are tons of girls for me at home.

I then think about going down for dinner. If Mrs. Everdeen was anything like her daughters then I did not want to meet her. I still can't believe how curt and unsweet Prim was. I remember seeing her cry on TV, and thinking how she would've been the first to die in the arena. I bet Katniss put her up to it, being curt that is.

Now there's also that Gale guy. Katniss's best friend, and some say boyfriend, but I don't believe it. Well for him I believe it, I saw him in person for like a minute and it was obvious, to me anyway. Katniss though, well it was obvious she has had no experience with boys, ever. I hope I never take a liking to her because chances are she'll never figure it out. I'd probably just end up kissing her and then getting punched it the face for it. Good thing I don't like her and will never like her, or any girl like her.

I think instead of going to dinner, I'll just sleep till tomorrow. I got up, turned the lights off, climbed into bed, pulled the covers over me, and fell asleep.

**KATNISS**

Cato didn't join us for dinner so he was either asleep, sulking, or avoiding us. I'm not sure which he was doing, so I went up to check and found him fast asleep. It was funny really; the sadist killer looked innocent and angelic in his sleep. How ironic, I headed back downstairs to eat dinner.

"Where's Cato?" Prim asked when I came back.

"He's asleep," I answered. Prim fell silent, and mom hadn't said anything since I told her that Cato was spending the night.

After Prim finished dinner we, Prim and I, went to get ready for bed. I hurried her to bed after that. Not that I wanted the reaping to be here sooner, but it's always a hard day and I didn't want to be tired for it. I tucked Prim and myself in, and for once I didn't have any nightmares.

I woke up in the morning to sunlight streaming throw the window. I looked up and saw that Prim was already up and dressed.

"Here's some breakfast. It's almost noon so you better hurry to get ready, for some reason you actually slept in." Prim said while handing me my breakfast which I scarfed down. Then her words set in. I slept in till noon, that's impossible I always wake up due to something in the night. Most of the time I wake up from nightmares, but I didn't have any nightmares tonight. That's it, I over slept because I'd hadn't had such a good sleep in a while.

Prim took my plate away, handed me my clothes, and pushed me towards the bathroom. Just as I was going into the bathroom Cato came out of my room still looking sleepy. He must have slept in too.

I walked in to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I striped and got in the shower. I wanted to just stand in there forever, but I couldn't. I quickly washed my hair and my body. I stepped out of the shower and took a few minutes drying myself. I put my hair in a braid and took a look at the dress Prim gave me. It was blue and I'm guessing it was one of my mother's dresses. I pulled it on and walked out of the bathroom.

Cato had been waiting in front of the bathroom, and practically pushed me over on his way in to the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" he muttered as he walked into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs.

Prim was waiting for me and handed me my shoes. They were some blue flats that matched the dress. She looked at me as to say _now what?_ I just shrugged my shoulders in response. When Cato finally came down he was wearing black dress pants, dress shoes, and a navy blue dress shirt. His hair was slightly spiked up.

"Do you want to head to the square now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure I've got nothing better to do, might as well see the town," he said. I lead him out of the victor's village and into town. They had just finished setting up the stage when I arrived. Mayor Undersee spotted me and waved me over.

"Katniss I heard Haymitch is sick who is subbing for-. Oh you must be his replacement. Katniss isn't he the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Game? Isn't he the one that-" I cut him off.

"Yes he is. Cato this is Mayor Undersee." Cato stared at Mayor Undersee; he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Undersee that name sounds familiar, where have I heard that?" He mused. The Mayor's expression shifted to anger as he glared at Cato. Cato couldn't even remember the name of one of the people he killed. That's just horrible; I joined the Mayor and glared at Cato.

He just realized we were glaring at him and looked at us startled. "What's wrong?" he asked. The Mayor shook his head and walked away. Cato looked at me. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Figure it out yourself," I muttered. I headed for the stage with Cato a little behind me. We took our seats on the stage and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally the reaping started.

The Mayor steps up to read the history and yada, yada, yada. Effie came up and introduced herself as if we didn't already know who she was.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she exclaimed in that high pitched voice of hers. She walked over to the girls bowl and plunged her hand in.

"Minnie Tensworth!" she yelled. A thin, fourteen year old girl came up. She was a townie by the look of her blonde hair and blues eyes. The odds had not been her favor, she wouldn't live long.

Effie headed to the boys bowl now and grabbed one right off the top.  
"Gale Hawthorne!"

**Ta-da! I got chapter two up before the weekend=) This is also my longest chapter EVER! Also thank you I got 19 freaking reviews on chapter 1 I'm glad you all like it so much. I hope I can continue to please you guys. Review please on this chapter. I want to know what you think of it. **

**Till next chapter. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm going to reply to all the reviews on chapter two and I'll do that every couple of chapters for the previous chapter.**

HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12: Thanks I'm glad you liked it.

ToMeAwesomeIsAnUnderStateMen t :Great! It was my goal to make you love it. Um please explain what you mean, I don't get it.

Tayler Snape13 : Hooray I'm updating today=)

Stardust Terrastar : Thanks! I liked making Prim that way just for Cato. And I'm thinking of having Katniss slap him for being so slow on the Madge thing.

obsedian-dream : I had to fix all my spelling errors and stuff so I replaced and so yeah you might have read it twice. But it would be so much cooler if you were psychic.

Kiatana: This story has a plausible plot but I don't want some of the things to be revealed yet. Some already were. If Katniss hadn't called the Capitol they could have just killed her family for not doing it and Katniss wouldn't want to take that chance. In this story she had to call the Capitol.

dabeeinc77 : I'm glad you like that Gale's in it. And YAY! You get to read more now=)

geranium08 : I felt bad for Gale too but I had to do it. It's awesome that you liked it.

Scarlet: I fixed all my spelling errors after I got your review thank you I so forgot spell check=) and doing the reactions will be fun.

Random Reader WHOLUVSTHISSTORY: I'm glad you like how I did Cato I didn't want to make him a complete cold blooded killer because their out of the games besides Brutus told him to be nice. I'm really glad I thought up this story too because now I have all you people who want to read it=)

**On a side note I saw for my second time The Hunger Games yesterday and I noticed this the first time but not so much. They were so making a romance of Cato and Glimmer and I hated it! Did anyone else hate that? Well I got that off my chest and here's the Chapter!=)**

**KATNISS**

Gale was picked. I wanted to go up and stop it, but I couldn't I had to stay calm for everyone else. My body didn't do much except tense up, Cato looked at me when I did. I slid my indifferent mask up. I managed to look like either I didn't care, or I expected this and I should have expected this Gale did have 42 slips in here. I took one deep breath to steady myself; I wasn't going to break down about this. I can't afford to look weak now.

**CATO**

It's that guy that was at Katniss's house yesterday He's like her best friend or something I don't really care. I felt Katniss tense up and couldn't help but look at her. She's taking this surprisingly well considering her best friend was just picked. She looks like she expected it to happen, maybe she did. I look at the Gale guy, he's tall, looks strong, and like he might have a better chance than most. We'll see what he can do later.

**GALE**

When I heard my name called I decided I wasn't going to act like other tributes. I didn't freeze up, I put a smirk on my face and walked right up. I was already prepared for this to happen anyway, I did have 42 slips in. I cast a quick look at Katniss to make sure she's okay and not panicking, but I doubt she would ever do that especially in front of the camera. She looks like she really doesn't care, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

**KATNISS**

Gale walked up smirking, he was up to something I just have no idea what. I'll have to talk to him about that later. When Gale reached the stage Effie hurried over to him and put him in front of Minnie

"Well go on and shake hands now," Effie…..encourage I guess it sounded more like a demand to me.

Gale and Minnie shook hands and then were whisked off to the justice building to say their goodbyes. The people of district 12 slowly dispersed. Cato looked at me confused.

"So now what do we do?" he asked me.

"We go to the car and wait," I told him. I walked off after that to where the car was waiting. I climbed in first and Cato came in after me. After a while Cato shifted to face me. "So," he starts, "We just wait here. Then what do we do?" He asked me.

"We board the train when all the goodbyes have been said. On the train we find out all their skills. We give them tips on how to live," I told him. His next question surprised me just a bit more.

"What should I do to keep them alive?" I turned and looked at him. He seemed honest.

"You want to keep them alive? What about the tributes from your own district?" I ask. Cato shrugged.

"The kids from different grades didn't mingle. I only know people my own age. Besides I was sent here to learn how to mentor, that means keeping my tributes alive. What do I do to keep them alive?"

"You have to get sponsors, you organize a lunch or dinner with them, never a meeting, they know why you're there but they like to pretend that you're there for…other reasons." Cato stared at me for a moment till realization set in.

"Oh that's what they want, "he said lamely. He opened his mouth to say more but the car door opened and our tributes got shoved in by some peacekeepers.

Minnie looked like she had been weeping. Her pale face was all red and blotchy. It took me a moment to realize that she still was crying. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, this was going to be a long car ride. Cato however was not as considerate.

"Will you shut up? You're giving me a migraine." The girl flinched but quieted down. I hate to admit it but for once I was kind of glad that Cato was here.

When we got to the train station we lead our tributes through the crowd and to the train. The moment we boarded the train it took off. Effie walked away to go do…whatever it is that she does. Two avoxes came up and I sent one to show Gale his room and one to show Minnie her room. I made sure to tell them to take a shower, change their clothes, and be back at six o'clock for dinner. Minnie nodded to me with wide, frightened eyes. Gale raised his eyebrows at me but nodded his head too.

I went to my room to take a nice long shower, the day isn't over yet. I change into something comfortable and headed back to the dining area. Cato wasn't there but I was here like ten minutes early. Effie was the only person there so I decided not to talk yet. Cato was the next to arrive; he sat down next to me. That surprised me quite a bit. Minnie can down at exactly six o'clock and nervously sat down next to Effie. Effie looked at her.

"Why hello my dear, I'm Effie. Don't look so scared no one here is going to hurt you. Besides the pretty ones always get sponsors," she soothed. Minnie gave Effie a full blown smile and happily started to eat some salad that was in front of her. Effie sneaked a glance at me so I gave her a thumbs up. I guess Effie is useful for something.

Gale came in ten minutes late. "You're ten minutes late," Cato snarled at him. Gale shrugged. "I lost track of time," he answered simply.

"Okay first we are going to eat then we can talk." I told them giving both Gale and Cato a hard stare. Everyone nodded and dug in. When everyone was filled I started.

"Okay we have a lot to talk about so let's get st-," I was cut off by Gale.

"Who the hell is he?" asked pointing at Cato "And why is he here?"

**There you go. Chapter three is done=) sorry it's not as long as the last chapter. Next chapter you find out the tributes and the skills of Minnie and Gale. Please review tell me what you think about the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed I should have seen this coming. "He's Cato. He's filling in for Haymitch," I told him.

"Why did they send someone? They never did before, and someone from another district too?" He asked.

"Gale, I don't know why don't you ask Cato?" Gale looks expectantly at Cato.

"I'm not telling you. It doesn't matter anyway because I swear that I won't screw you guys over. I was assigned to this district to Mentor and try to keep my tributes alive. I never give up and I always fulfill my assignments," he stated..

"Now we should start our mentoring," I began,"Okay so what are yo-" Cato interrupts me by asking

"Do you two want to be trained together or not?" Gale shrugged. Minnie paused and seemed to consider her choices then shook her head slowly.

I look at Gale and wave him out. "We'll start with Minnie then you," I told him. Gale nodded and left the room. Cato turned to Minnie "Why did you want to be trained alone? If you guys trained together you probably won't end up dead within the first five minutes. Without Gale you'll be dead in some horrible, gruesome way." He sneered at her. Minnie started to tear up again. Cato saw that and stood.

I turned to Minnie "So do you have any special skills?" I asked her. That was when she exploded at me.

"My parents owned the FLOWER SHOP! What special skills do you expect me to have? You can't eat flowers, and sorting flowers won't help me. I'm going to die and I can't do anything about it! Cato was right and he only gave me a reality check," She fell on the floor and started sobbing. Cato looked at her with disdain for what I'm not entirely sure, and then left. I sighed, I really did not want to have to deal with her. My luck held out though and Effie burst into the room.

"Oh my I ran into Cato and he was swearing about Minnie, so I decided to come see what happened. Poor girl, I'll take care of her. Katniss go tell off that Cato boy. I haven't met anyone this sweet in a while and he makes her cry what a horrible boy. And I thought he was dreamy humph."  
As much as I hated taking orders I was glad to not deal with the crying girl, but instead go yell at Cato.

"Cato! Why would you do that? Minnie is crying because of what YOU said to her!" I yelled at him. He got up and walked towards me stopping about a half a foot away.

"But I was right, wasn't I? I was just confirming her fears. I did nothing wrong," I glare at him as he leans closer.

"Yes you did! I-we don't need her spirit crushed before she starts," He raises an eyebrow at me. "So you admit that she's going to die?"

"Yes! No! Maybe! I'm not telling you!" He leans even closer and I can feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Why not? Do you not trust me? Because you can trust me, for now," he whispered and just before he does, you know what, I came to my senses and pull back glaring. For some reason Cato looks oddly disappointed, whatever.

"Just never say anything like that to anyone of my tributes. Now come on we have to find Gale, you should know his skills." Cato sighs and follows me around the train occasionally sighing. What's his problem? We eventually find Gale in his room; I don't know why we didn't check there first.

"Hey Gale, Cato needs to know you're skills," I said plopping down on his bed. Gale sat up on his bed and glared at Cato.

"Fine. I'm a good archer, I can hunt, I do snares, I know some eatable plants, I'm okay with a knife, and I know how to survive," He said rather proudly I might add. Cato looked surprised and impressed but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Good that means you won't die first," He said before stalking off. I lay down on Gale's bed and sighed.

"Do you know what his problem is?" I asked Gale who lay down next to me. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You don't know what his problem is?" he asked disbelievingly. I shook my head and Gale smirked at me.

"Then I'm not going to tell you what it is." I huffed "Fine then, be that way. Don't tell me I don't care," I said even though I really did want to know. Gale shrugged

"Okay then I was going to tell you but you don't care." I glared at him and rolled on top of him. I gave him my best glare and said in a very serious voice."Tell me what his problem is." Gale just shook his head and whispered.

"Make me." I huffed and got of his bed. I walked back to the door but about halfway there Gale grabbed my arm and turned me around, hold me close to his chest. His eyes bore into mine as he whispered "Do you really want to know?" I felt like hitting him for being so stupid. Was he not listening to me a few minutes ago? I nodded my head and Gale leaned even closer.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with you."

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded and continued to move his head forward. I suddenly pulled away and ran out the door yelling "Thanks for the hint! I'll see you at dinner!"

Let's just say that dinner that night was very quiet. We all headed to see the reaping.

Most of the districts blurred together. I remember the pretty girl from 1. The skinny as a stick boy from 2 (That stood out because there are always volunteers from that district even if they don't know the kid). The sly looking girl from five, the tiny, 12 year old girl from eleven, and her giant partner. I yawned today had been really long. I muttered a good night and went to bed.

The skinny boy from two turned into a bloodthirsty monster before my eyes and went to attack Gale. It ripped him to shreds and the whole time I was screaming for it to stop. When it did it turned and attacked me. My screams of fear for Gale turned to screams of pain.

**GALE**

I woke up to screaming. I paused for a moment trying to place where it was coming from. I jumped up and sprinted to her room when I realized it was from Katniss. At the door I collided with Cato. We stared at each other for a second and then I asked in my deadliest voice

"What are you doing here?" He glared at me.

"I heard Katniss scream and I came to…help her,"

"Well there's no need to. I'm here for her."

"Yeah? Well you don't know what the nightmares are like! I do I experienced this myself. I know what she's going through."

"Well I'm her best friend! I know how to make her feel better," Cato opened up his mouth to say something else but another scream from Katniss silenced him. I pushed past him and went into Katniss' room.

She was thrashing about on her bed when I came in. I shook her gently "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss! KATNISS! Wake up!" Her eyes flew open and in a moment she was hugging me.

"Gale it was horrible," she started.

"SHHHHHHH, just relax and try to sleep again," I urged her. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. She must have been really tired because she was a sleep in minutes. I gently laid her down and covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

**CATO**

I do not like Katniss in any way, shape, or form. I was only pacing in the hallway because I knew how horrible the nightmares could be. For some reason I wanted to make sure she was okay. What happened when she found me and yelled at me, well I don't know what came over me at all.

When Gale came out of her room there were two things I had to know. "Hey was she okay?" He gave me a curious look but nodded.

"Yeah she's asleep now," he said.

"Are you two together?" He looked surprised and even shocked.

"You cannot touch her," he growled.

"So is that a yes or a no?" I asked. His scowl deepened and his gaze dropped as he muttered.

"No," I couldn't help a small grin. Again I do not like Katniss! "But if I can help it she will be," he continued. My grin fell and I shrugged.

"Okay, that's all I really wanted to know. But she might not end up as yours," That so did not come out right. Gale's gaze hardened at me.

"She will never ever like you. You are a cruel, sadistic, cold- blooded killer. You killed Madge in a horrible, gruesome, bloody way! She was Katniss' only friend Except for me. And you tortured her! Katniss will never let you get that close to her. She'll always hate you." He then shoved past me and went to his room. I stood there for a moment absorbing the information.

I killed her best friend. So that's why she hates me! I'll make it up to her I decided. I would get Gale out of the arena alive. Along the way I would woo her with my awesomeness…..er scratch that last part out. I do not like Katniss. Gale can have her but I'll rip his head off if he gets her. Wow I did not just think that! I must really need some sleep.

**Hey, hey, hey. Here's chapter four! I want to give a special thanks to shloh for giving me the awesome idea for this chapter. Well I'll see you all at my next update which will be sometime between now and next Thursday. If I get a lot of reviews I'll make sure to get chapter five up by Sunday. R&R**


	5. opening ceromny part 1

The train pulled into the station right on time. It took a while to get to our floor because there were people EVERYWHERE. You'd think it would be easier after doing for a couple years but it hasn't.

We (Cato and I) lead Gale and Minnie up to floor 12. The moment we arrived at the floor Cinna and Portia whisked them away. Cinnia I know better than Portia he was my stylist and made me "The Girl on Fire" that was his first year. He had some official business to take care of and hasn't been back since this year. So, I was really curious as to what he would do. I was also glad he got Minnie I know she'll like him.

Cato and I were left to our own devices. Cato plopped down on the couch and then looked at me

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"We can do whatever we want to do. I usually watch the replay of the reaping to see what the Gamemakers have to say about the tributes. It's the best you can tell until the interviews from the Mentors come on," I told him. He nodded

"Then let's watch it," he said.

So we just spent our time watching and listening to what the gamemakers had to say about the other tributes. It was almost like ever year, with the Career tributes big and strong and the rest of the districts week and small, with a few exceptions in them. They kept mentioning that it was like the boys from 12 and 2 switched places. 12 got the big and strong career while district 2 got the tiny, weak, wimpy boy. I felt just a bit bad for the boy but I also felt a bit proud that the gamemakers thought Gale looked like a career.

We headed down to chariot a half hour before we were needed but it would give us some time to see the other Mentors. When we walked in Finnick in engulfed me in a giant hug. When he pulled back he said "Congrats you're filling out well," with a smirk I might add. I rolled my eyes at this comment and shoved him.

"Is Johanna here?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling till you tell me who your lil' friend is," I glared at him.

"He is not my friend. You know who he is, and he's filling in for Haymitch; don't ask why,"

"Why?" Finnick asked.

"I can't tell you, why," I told him.

He pouted and in a child's voice said "Why won't you tell me? I want to know!" He stomped his foot on the floor like and little kid and continued in his little kid's voice. "I'm not moving until you tell me. Don't make me have to hold me breath too, and I can hold it for a really time."

I sighed there was nothing that could happen that would make Finnick move. "I don't know that's why! Now tell me if Johanna is here," I yelled. He put his hands up.

"Okay, okay calm down she's right behind you." I spun around and saw her standing behind me with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Well it took you long enough. We need to caught up. How about after our tributes die?," I gritted my teeth and said "Gale is not going to die. I'm not letting my only best friend die,"

Johanna looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered. "Oh so he's your best friend. We can meet up after _my tributes _die then. I haven't even meet the boy and I'm rooting for him." I grin at her. "Thanks. I'd love to stay and chat but the tributes are coming out and I want to talk to mine." She nodded and left.

I headed over to where Gale and Minnie were standing with Cinna and Portia. Now I was really doubting that Cinna was really sane. They were dressed in all black except try to picture a big piece of coal with a head, arms, and legs. That's what they looked like. I had no idea how that was going to get sponsors.

"Cinna what's with all this?" I asked while gesturing to the costumes.

He smiled mischievously "You'll see Katniss, you'll see," I glared at him but he had already turned around. "Okay so this year you guys are going to go around four times and then hear President Snow's speech and then go around once more." Gale groaned.

"So I get to look like a fool for more time?" Cinna smiled softly but just held up a finger like to say "Just wait you'll see".

"Just get in the chariot we are going to have to trust Cinna with this one," I told them. Minnie gave me a small nod and climbed in. Gale scowled but climbed in. The chariot started to move forward and Cinna yelled after them.

"Be fierce the first two times around the two after wave and smile!" they turned around and nodded. The first two times seemed to take really long. The audience would laugh and snicker at them. They would yell insults and they would throw stuff. Then round three came. Cinna pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Then Gale and Minnie burst into flame and the crowd went silent.

** I got chapter five up by Sunday!=) So now what's going to happen? Of course I already know but do you guys? I bet you can guess though. So I would have gotten this up earlier but I kept getting sidetracked while writing, even while I was writing this authors note I got sidetracked. Sometimes I wonder if I have add or adhd. Well I have a very IMPORTANT QUESTION for you guys. DO YOU WANT GALE TO LIVE OR DIE? Okay thats all see ya. REVIEW!**


	6. opening ceromny part 2

Okay so they didn't actually burst into flames. There was a spark and it spread really fast. The big bulky coal part of their outfit fueled the fire as it burned away. Cinna was showing how coal fueled fire. It was quite brilliant, really.

The whole crowd started cheering and clapping for them, hypocrites.

Cinna looked at me. "Do you still doubt my sanity?" he asked.

"Well you are a stylist so of course I'll doubt it, but I trust you with the safety of my tributes again," I told him. He smiled slightly.

"That's good I'll need your trust." I gave him a questioning look but he didn't elaborate.

The chariots pulled up to hear President Snow's speech. The flames died down and eventually went out. He gave another long and boarding speech that I won't bother repeating.

Effie ran up to the chariot the minute it stopped. She pulled Minnie into a big hug and practically shouted "You were the best one out there!" I did a 360 to see all the tributes glaring at us. I wasn't worried about most of them but I didn't want more attention to us. I nudged Cato.

"We should get back to our floor," He nodded and we walked over to them. I smiled "You guys did great but let's not talk here."

Minnie looked slightly confused but nodded. Gale understood what I meant and started to walk towards the elevator. Minnie and Effie followed him with Cato and me a few steps behind them. Gale, Minnie, and Effie squeezed into the elevator with five other people; there was no room for Cato and me so we had to wait.

We were the only ones on the next elevator. Cato leaned against the side of the elevator and stared at me for a while. I raised one eyebrow at him. "Why do you hate me?" he asked softly. I was a bit startled to hear him sound anything like soft. I could use many words to describe Cato but soft would not be one of them.

Instead of saying anything like what just passed through my head I just raised my eyebrow again and said "You don't know?"

He shook his head "I do know but I want to hear you say it." I opened my mouth to respond but at the same time the doors opened. Cato scowled as he followed me out. Gale stood up when we walked over to them and I hugged him.

"You guys did great. You took their breath away; that entrance is bound to get you guys some sponsors." Gale grinned at me and Minnie mumbled a shy "Thanks" then she yawned.

"Minnie why don't you go clean up and then go to bed? You look tired." She nodded and stumbled away. I turned to Gale "You too mister. You'll going to have an even longer day tomorrow so you'll need rest." Gale looked like he was going to protest so I pointed my finger towards his door and commanded "Go and get cleaned up now. Then go to bed." My voice softened "You'll need as much sleep as you can get." Gale frowned but followed my orders. I turned towards Cato, Effie had scuttled off somewhere.

"You're not going to tell me to get some sleep too, are you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I was going to say that I'm going to bed too. Although you should get some rest," I said before going to my room.

I didn't bother turning the lights on. This has been my room long enough for me to know where everything is. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before sleeping. It always seemed to wash away some of the stress of the day. I stood under the warm water for a few minutes then got out and changed into some cotton pajamas. I walked out of the bathroom and slid into bed.

I jolted up in bed. I swear someone just screamed. I waited and listened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed again. I'm guessing it was Minnie, for some reason I can't picture Gale or Cato screaming in their sleep. I got out of bed Minnie sounded terrified. She must be having a terrible dream. The screaming had stopped when I reached her room. The door was open a crack and I could hear voices inside. It was Effie she was comforting Minnie. I'm glad she's doing it because I'm not very good at the whole heart to heart thing.  
I glanced at the nearest clock it read 6:30. Well, I might as well go eat some breakfast. I was shocked to see Cato up and eating breakfast. He looked at me and said "The girl woke me up with her screaming,"

"And you didn't wake her up?" I asked.

"No, I didn't want to have to deal with her when she woke up. I'm not very good with the whole heart to heart thing," I wanted to yell at him for being inconsiderate but if I were him I would have done the same thing so I just nod and sit eat out breakfast in silence, well until Cato goes and breaks it. "You never answered my question," he said.

"I'll answer it later, after they leave," I tell him.

He sighed, but said "Fine but that's the very first thing we do." I nodded again and finished eating. After that we just sat there waiting for the others.

When they finally came in I told them what they had to do while they ate. "Minnie I want you to learn some basic understanding with knives, Gale stay with her while she's there I don't want any tributes touching her. Gale you and Minnie should also do the survival places, you don't have to be together then but keep an eye on her Gale. Finally do not show what you are very best at, weapon wise." I told them. They both nodded and then continued to eat. The clock chimed so I got up with Effie who was showing them to the training Center.

"Katniss I'm meeting with some sponsors so I'll be back late," she told me right before the doors closed. I stepped away and started to go back to the dining room when someone pushed me against the wall. Cato's face appeared centimeters from mine.

"So can we talk now?"

**Okay so I have a couple things to say. 1. I would have gotten this up earlier but Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I was sick and too lazy to do it.** **Thursday I got home very late. Friday my family was hogging the computer we own. Today I got up late and then did some cleaning so my dad would take me to see the Avengers awesome movie by the way. You must see it.**

**3. I wanted to answer one of my reviewer's questions right now. Peeta is not going to be in this story because he wasn't picked so he doesn't matter. He did still give Katniss the bread but I don't want to added more drama to the story by adding him in.**

**4. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews they are amazing. I'm at 71 reviews right now. 29 more and I'll have 100! I can't wait for that =).**


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to push him away from me but it was no use. Cato was just as stubborn as me but a whole lot heavier. I sighed. "Yes we can talk now but will you move?" I asked him.

He just smirked " I think I like you where you are. It won't take long, just tell me why you hate me and we'll be done."

"I hate you because you killed Madge. Now let me go."

"Madge was your best friend, right?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted you to figure it out on your own and I'm not the type to just walk up to a guy who I just met and tell him he kill my friend, so now I'm going to hate him for life."

"You're going to hate me forever?" For some reason he looked very put down as he asked this question. Eh whatever, boys are weird.

"Well...maybe not forever but I'm certainly never going to trust you, especially if Gale...doesn't...make it." My voice faltered and in a split second Cato had released my and pulled me into a hug.

He murmured into my hair "Don't worry Katniss. Gale will live. I'll make sure of it."

For a moment I forgot what I was doing, I forgot that the boy hugging me was a merciless killer. I soon remembered though and when I did I shoved Cato away.

"Come on we have to schedule some meetings with sponsors, now," I muttered as I walked pass him.

Time skip

"Okay, we can direct this one towards Minnie," I told Cato.

"Why?" he asked. I gave a confused look.

"Face the facts, Katniss, she's going to be one of the first to die. Why should we bother to direct sponsors to her? Besides I thought you wanted Gale to win."

"Why should we? Because it's fair that's why. She at least should get a chance."

"The games aren't fair, Katniss! You'll probably save her from an even worse death and give Gale an even better chance at winning. It's harder to kill your district partner and the people of your district usually don't like it when you do. You'll only be helping Gale."

"BUT I'LL BE HURTING MINNIE!"

"SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! She's going to be the first to die. I heard Brutus telling that Clove girl to make sure she dies first. Why he wants her dead is beyond me." I sighed, Cato did have a point.

"Okay then we'll direct all but one towards Gale." Cato grinned.

"I want to take the one that goes towards Minnie. I'll do it tonight too," he offered. I had an uneasy feeling about that, but I had no reason to say no. So instead I shrugged and said "I don't care.

"Just remember that you, Effie, and me have a meeting a breakfast lunch and dinner for all of the training days. Effie has other sponsor raising activities and for the next two days you and also have meeting in between breakfast and lunch and in between lunch and dinner. Just don't forget." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say mother." I glared at him and punched him in the chest. He pouted. "Ow!That hurt Cat, sheath the claws," he complained in a kid's voice. I raised my eyebrow "Cat?"

"Well Gale can call you Catnip so why can't I call you Cat?"

"Because you are not my best friend, I haven't know you for years, you haven't helped me through tough times. Because you are not my friend." Cato frowned but quickly responded.

"I thought I asked you to sheath the claws and I'm still going to call you Cat, okay?" I glared at him and spit out.

"No it is not okay! But I'm not going to waste my time auguring with you. I'm going to spend my time getting ready for my dinner because I want gale to live! Just get to your dinner on time. That's the least you can do." I spun around and marched to my room. I slammed the door and waited for my prep team to come.

**CATO**

I thought I was hot-headed, Katniss got mad over a stupid little nick-name. I wonder if it's the nick-name she was really mad about or if it was something else. I guess I'll just impress her by leaving before her and arriving early at my dinner.

I went to my room and took a shower, making sure that I smelled really nice. I then dried off, spiked my hair up, and change into a suite. That was pretty easy. What takes girls so long to get ready?

I left my room and decided to write her a quick note before leaving it said;

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I thought I'd tell you that I'm ready and have left. I'll see you around later ,maybe._

_ -Cato-_

_ P.S. What takes girls so long to get ready?_

I read it over once. It looked good, it was short, to the point, and I didn't spell anything wrong. I put it up on the wall next to the elevator so she'd see it on her way out. I stepped into the elevator and left.

The best words to describe my dinner without cussing are: horrible, gross, and disturbing. Those are the words that I can think up of the top of my head in like five seconds. There were four Capitol people there, two guys and two girls. To keep it safe I'll say that they were flirting with me and leave it at that. I hope Katniss didn't have to go through what I did.

I walked into the elevator, pushed the 12 button, and leaned back waiting for the doors to close. The second before they did a hand shot through them and they opened again revealing a very tired looking Katniss.

She stepped on and leaned against the wall with me. Even though it was clear she had a horrid time she look beautiful. I was not checking her out though, so don't say I was.

"Hey Cato," she muttered.

"Hi Katniss." We spent the elevator ride in silence. When we got to our floor I expected her to go to her room and sleep. She did go to her room but only to wash off her make up and change into her pajamas. She plopped on to the couch and turned the TV on to the station that was always broadcasting on the current Hunger Games. It was showing the amount of sponsors that the tributes had gathered.

I sat down next to her and we watched in silence. I noticed that her eyes were getting sleepier and sleepier till she finally just fell asleep.

I was going to watch more but Katniss's head fell on my shoulder and I thought I should take her to her room. I looked down down and she looked so cute in her sleep. Er...um..kinda like an innocent little kid, yeah that sounds good.

I picked her up, she weighed almost nothing, and carried her to her room. I pulled back her covers and very gently laid her down. I then pulled the covers over her. Just before I left, and I swear I wasn't thinking straight if I didn't have such a crappy night I never would have done this, I leaned down and kissed her. Yes, on the lips but only for a second. Then I bolt out of the room and into mine.

A question kept me up that night. Why did I kiss her?And I've gone over this before I DO NOT like her. The capitolites most have spiked my drink or something.

**Keep on thinking that Cato. We all know why you really kissed her even if you don't. Well I finally had them kiss even though Katniss wasn't conscious for it. So next chapter I'm going to answer the reviews on THIS chapter so if you have a question write it in a review and I'll answer it as best I can. If you don't have a question review anyways and I'll just give you a big THANK YOU, because I love your guys feed back. Which brings me to my next subject. YOU GUYS ROCK! There are 96 people on story alert(and growing) there are 94 reviews too! And a couple of you put me on author alert and fav author it means a lot so thanks=)**

** That's all so REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

HungerGamesGleek123: =) I'm glad you liked it :)

scoco: There's probably gonna be more talking in this one. I'm not sure though because I'm doing this first so I don't forget. Thank you for reviewing=)

geranium08: It might take a little while longer for Katniss we all know how long she took in the books. Cato might figure out that he so does love he in the next couple of days. I'm glad you reviewed!

Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Short, simple, kind thanks!

98nomes: Yay! You love it=)I love to hear it from my readers thanks!

Dramione-Fan 17: He is fooling himself by thinking that he doesn't like her. Thanks for reviewing!=)

okinawa haruhi: I'm not sure if I would do a sequel about Katniss in the 71st Hunger Games, I haven't thought much about it. I thanks for the review I loved it.

Bere132: I'd tell you but the answer is in this chapter. I'm glad you loved it.

Captainspittlebug18: Thanks I figured Cato would be dead if he did it while she was conscious so I did the next best thing=). Good question and I can't say much but Cato might have had a little influence on that one.

Shloh : Yup you got that right. Also he will call her Kat. It's funny cuz I thought I did that then once it's up I see that I didn't ;).

Sweetviolentlightning: Yeah, I'm thinking of that when he like thinks he might like her. Thanks for the review=)

Olive Monster : I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review.

AliceW : yeah funny isn't it? If I have him die it won't be too gruesome. As for Rue I'm not sure he always seemed like a solo kinda guy.

Sophie : Hehe I use to have trouble with that too. Thanks for the review=)

muzicoftheheart : She did get the note and that would be funny, I might do it.

Dragon K1ss3s: I'm sure weather I would do that or not, I'll have to think about it. Also WOW that's like 1400 words. Thanks for reviewing!

Anon : I'm glad you love my story=) and I think you'll like my plan for Gale. I know exactly what to do with him, well when he's in thew games I'm not quite sure what I'll throw at him but I figured out if he's gonna die or not and if he lives would he try to be with Katniss. That I figured out.

**Wow that took up like a whole page. Thanks for the reviews=) I broke 100!=)**

**KATNISS**

I had the weirdest dream that night. It wasn't like a nightmare. So there was a princess who was under a curse. Her curse was that she would be forever tired but never able to sleep. Weird curse, anyway she was kept in a tall tower so people would not look at her. She wasn't ugly though,in fact she was beautiful and eternally sixteen, but since she had no sleep she wasn't able to do anything because she was so tired and for some strange reason the more people around her and looking at her made her more tired. The King had food sent up to her by a servant and as the years passed he grew old and died.

He died as the oldest King ever, the one thing that kept him alive for so long was hope that the her one true love would come and finally let her sleep. He wanted to be there when it happened but then he died so he missed it.

Her true love was a dashing young man. She didn't get a good look at him but from what she saw he had many muscles and was quite a skilled fighter. His hair was cover by a hat and his eyes by the shadow cast from it. The boy/man leaned down and kissed her, it lasted but a second. The princess fell backwards in the deepest sleep, one she wouldn't wake from. The witch who cast the stupid curse was pretty dang smart. She instituted sleep for death so no one would try to modify her curse. Her true love saw that she had died so he impaled himself on his sword. Nice Romeo and Juliet ending,huh?

I woke up from the dream and one thought kept bugging me. I thought back to the boy and I'm pretty sure I've met him before. It didn't matter thought, what are the chances of meeting him? Besides it's not like he's really my prince charming, if those even exist.

I yawned and decided to eat breakfast before getting ready for my sponsor meeting, it's not I'd eat there anyways. In the dinning room Cato and Effie were sitting across from each other and it appears that they were having a stare off.

"Come on Cato just admit it," Effie coaxed. He glared at her.

"No, I d-,"

I chose that moment to clear my throat. Both of their heads snapped up. "Katniss! How are you? Did you sleep well?Are you excited for the games? What did you dream about?" Apparently Effie babbles when she's nervous.

"I'm fine, I sleep okay, no, some weird things. Does that answer your questions?" I said as I sat down for breakfast. Effie nodded rapidly before hastily leaving.

"So what were you and Effie talking about?" I asked Cato. He stiffened and stared at the table cloth.

"How much of it did you hear?" he asked me. "All I heard was Effie try to get you to admit something and you denying it." He sighed in, relief?

"It was nothing. Now I get to ask you a question. What did you dream about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it a nightmare?" he pressed.

"No but it was...I just don't want to talk about it," I said. I had a dream about a princess and prince. Can you picture that? I'm not telling that dream to Cato. I just know that he would never let me forget it.

"Katniss tell me. It doesn't seem bad but you seem disturbed by it." I shook my head.

"No" Cato grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Tell me. I won't laugh, tease you, or make fun of you just tell me." His grip tightened, it kind of hurt.

"Will you let go of me?" I asked.

"Not till you agree to tell me about your dream." His grip tightened even more. I sighed, it looked like I was going to have to tell him. Why did he care so much though? It was strange, he was becoming less like the guy I would gladly kill and more like a more annoying form of Haymitch subtracting the drinking part.

"Fine, but let go of me." Cato grinned and let go, then sat back in his seat and wait for me to talk.

"I'm telling you now that it was a stupid dream. So there was a Princess..." I told him the whole story but when I got to the part about the kiss he stiffened up and sat there rigidly When I was done he said he had to use the bathroom and left.

The rest of the training days went by without anything interesting happening. Cato also never spoke to me about my dream again, which I find quite strange considering that he was begging to hear it in the first place.

Finally the day Gale and Minnie would get their training score came.

"Okay, Gale I want you to show them your archery and maybe you snares too. Minnie I want you to show them anything you're decent at. You two got that?" I asked. They both nodded as Cato walked into the room.

"Make sure you eat enough food. You want to be energized and think clearly, but don't eat too much food you don't want to be sick either," Cato said as he sat down and started eating a banana.

Gale and Minnie both cleared their plates and got ready to go.

**CATO**

Katniss and I went to wish then good luck at the elevator. I just muttered good luck to Gale and Minnie. I'm not really a sentimental type person if you haven't caught on yet. Katniss gave Minnie a more warm good luck. For Gale she smiled and said "Shoot straight" Before giving him a hug. I felt something-sadness, jealousy maybe?- in my heart but I shook it off. What was there to be jealous of? I just wish that...she would look at me like...she does to Gale. I shook my head, trying to clear it of these thoughts. Effie must be really getting to me.

This a few days ago she was trying to convince me that I liked Katniss and she keeps trying. I thought back to that day when Katniss interrupted Effie. She remembered the kiss that's for sure even if it was in her subconscious, I just hope she doesn't make the connection. At least I wasn't the prince in her dream.

After we sent Gale and Minnie on their way, Katniss kept yawning so I told her to go get some more sleep and she actually agreed with me.

I plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. I sat there for three minutes before my peace was disturbed by Effie.

"Cato I want you to get Minnie a quick death." I shoot her a confused look like I didn't get what she was saying. I did though.

"Oh don't give me that Cato. I know how Brutus thinks you are on his side, and how you told him that by killing Minnie Gale would do worse."

"How?" I asked because I mean really. Effie missed a lot of stuff but she got that?

"District Two's guide is very chatty. Now please get her a swift and generally painless death. She's going to die and you didn't direct any Sponsors to her. It's the least you could do for her." I sighed she had a point there.

"Okay I guess I'll go now while Katniss is still asleep," I said.

I walked took the elevator down to floor two. When I arrived at the floor I went straight to Brutus's room and walked right on in.

"Brutus I have something to tell you," I said. He yawned.

"Speak then."

"Gale and Minnie have a plan. They both know she's going to die and they know how ruthless Two can be so Minnie wants to have a big torturous death. Then Gale would get some more sponsors by swearing to kill whoever killed her. If you give her a quick and painless death their plan won't work," I told him. He grinned.

"That's great Cato! This girl won't feel anything at all. Now you might want to go before the tributes get back they don't know that you're on their side, yet." I nodded and left. To be truthful I was glad to be out of that place.

Back on floor twelve I figured I should try to get as much sleep as I could. Even though I wasn't in the games I still wasn't sure how much sleep I would get.

I had a surprisingly good sleep, I didn't dream at all. I woke up to a knock at my door.

I groggily called "Come in." It was Katniss. She walked over to my bed and shook me. "Wake up Cato. Come on Cato you need to get up. Would you please get off your lazy butt we have stuff to do!" I just ignored her and tried to go sleep some more. When I heard her get up I thought she was going to let me sleep so I stretched back some and got more comfortable.

She dumped a ice cold pitcher of water on me. Let's just say that that got me up very fast.

"Change your clothes and get out there. They are going to announce the training scores soon," she said and walked out.

I pulled on a clean pair a clothes and went to join everyone else. When I got out there Katniss said "If you were up earlier you would have got to hear what they did, but now you have to wait for tomorrow."

The careers got good scores between eight and ten except for the district two boy he got a six. Brutus told me that he was going to one of the first to die. The middle districts passed by in a blur. They got nothing special.

The boy from elven got a ten-not surprising, he's huge- and his little partner managed to pull a seven, which I didn't expect. Minnie did better than I thought, she got a five and Gale got an...eleven,just like Katniss did. I saw her give him a big grin and then they were hugging and hugging and hugging and hugging and,man were they ever going to stop hugging?

I felt that twinge in my heart again. I didn't like Gale being by her. I hated that I hated that, if that makes sense. I can't help it though. I hate to admit it, no I REALLY hate to admit it but Effie might be right. Maybe I do have a tiny, stupid little crush on Katniss. Or a big one I thought as I watched Gale grin down at her and swing her around.

** Cato FINALY thinks that he might like Katniss a little, yeah just a little. Now I have to work on Katniss. Thank you for your wonderful reviews please leave some more I love them. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**KATNISS**

The rest of the night went by in a blur and before I knew it it was the next day.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. Today we were training Gale and Minnie for their interviews.

Everyone but Minnie was at the table when I arrived.

"When Minnie gets here we'll go over the schedule for today and start right on it," I told them.

"Can we eat first?" Gale asked with a smirk on his face.

"No Gale I'm going to have you go hungry. Of course you can eat!" I exclaimed. Gale nodded looking satisfied.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know," He stated. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

After the Avoxes had cleaned our table and Minnie had come in and eaten, we told them the schedule.

"Okay so Cato and I will find your angle while Effie teaches you the proper manners. We'll be with Gale till lunch and then switch with Effie. Gale be nice to Effie, she's trying to help you."

"I'm a sheep being prepared for an slaughter." Cato nodded.

"That's a great way to put it. Keep thinking like that and I can guarantee that you won't come out alive," Cato said. Gale glared at him.

"So why don't we get this show on the road?" Effie offered.

Cato, Gale, and I head for the living room.

"Let's see now you can't go for sexy, blood thirsty fighter, funny, mysterious doesn't really suit you, but we could try cocky and confident, he dose seem to have a quite a few sly comebacks," I mused.

"First I tell me what you did to get an eleven," Cato demanded.

"Okay so by the time I got there they were all drunk and didn't really care that I was there, Katniss you know what I mean, and so I took a few practice shots and they still paid me no attention. So here's what I did I shot out the power so they had to look over at me and then I kicked over a dummy , which fell into a snare I set up. The snare yanked the dummy upward and snapped it's head off. Before I left I told them "I hope to see you in Hell" then I left," Gale finished.

"You got an eleven for that?" Cato asked.

"I got an eleven too. I shot an arrow at them and it pinned an apple to the wall. You get good scores for very strange things," I said.

Cato shook his head. "Whatever I think cocky and confident will suite you fine. Just talk to them like you talk to me. So long as you don't insult the capitol. They might make sure you don't come back." Cato said.

"Okay so now what?" Gale asked. Cato and I both shrugged. "It's never gone by so quickly," I told them.

We sat there in silence, until the elevator door opened and a girl who looked to be about eighteen stepped out.

"Katniss I would have talked to you during the parade but I couldn't find you. Oh um...You weren't discussing anything important right? My tributes finished quickly and I wanted to see you but I forgot you might be training your tributes! I'm sorry," She rambled.

"It's okay Danica we were actually done. Guys this is Danica she won the 72nd Hunger Games for district eleven. Since we're both the youngest ones here and not from the Career districts we became friends pretty fast," I explained.

Danica walked further in and stopped in front of Gale. "Oh so you're Gale! Katniss has told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Gale nodded.

"Katniss has mentioned you a couple times," he said and shook her hand. Danica beamed, I guess she's glad I mentioned her to people outside the Games. She knows me pretty well and she knows I don't like to talk about the Games at home. I should also say that she's an optimist, it's one of the things I like about her. She has never wavered in her optimism and that's hard to not do when you have her job.

"Sorry boys but I have a lot to tell Katniss. See you later!"She said in a sing song voice as she dragged me to my room.

**CATO**

"So you know her?" I asked just a bit shaken by her sudden appearance and cherry attitude. Seriously how do you stay that happy?

"I don't know her, I know OF her. Katniss has mentioned her a few times. They really are pretty good friends. Believe it or not she has gone through some though times. I suspect that the cheery attitude in just a mask," He informed me. I shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some more sleep. Wake me up at lunch time." I said and walked to my room where I slept like some who had just had a knife shoved into their heart, that is to say a dead person.

I woke up to another bucket of ice cold water being dumped on my head. I jumped up and pinned Katniss to the wall. I was so close that I could kiss if I wanted to but I suspected that might lead to more buckets of water being dumped on me. Instead I growled "Did you have to do that?" She glared back defiantly.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up."

"You didn't have to dump water on me!"

"How else was I suppose to wake you up?"

"You could have given me pneumonia!"

"To do that I would have to dump several buckets of ice water on you."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well what did you mean?"

"I meant that by dumping ice water on me you could have given my pneumonia."

"Who cares? The doctors would fix you."

"I care! And here I was thinking you liked me when you actually hate me."

"I don't hate you I just don't like you."

"Why."

"Because you are a heartless killer who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"

"I could change."

"No you can't. Now get out of my way I'm all wet now." Katniss pushed passed me and walked to the door. I was going to let her leave but she needed to know one thing.

"Katniss I can change but I can't do it alone. It's up to you whether I stay like this forever or not."

She looked surprised at first but then her expression hardened. "Why should I care how you end up? In two weeks I'll never have to talk to you again." With that she pushed the door open and walked out.

**I was going to add another sentence but I liked this ending better. Don't worry it wasn't anything too important. So what do you guys think of Danica(that's the name of a flower it's really pretty). I also would have written more if I didn't have three tests tomorrow that I haven't studied for and if I didn't have to go and work for my dad for who knows how long. Also and this is completely random but I kept accidentaly putting x's in words werid right? So review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**KATNISS**

I can't wait to get these games over with. Cato is just so...ugh! What does he want from me any way? He couldn't have honestly thought we were friends you don't change like that. I might have been just a bit too harsh on him because the fact is I will have to talk to him again next year. I overheard District Two's guide talking to some other guide about how he was going to be mentoring next year and Brutus wanted to make sure he had some experience before he taught District Two's tributes. At least I won't have to say much to him.

Right now I have to focus on Minnie. I met her in the living room and we waited about fifteen minutes for Cato. We didn't see a hair on his head.

"Cato obviously isn't going to show his stupid little face so we might as well start," I told Minnie. She nodded.

"I agree, Cato is probably just fuming over whatever it is you did to him," She stated.

"You're pretty observant."

"I talk to Effie a lot and everyone heard Cato yelling at you. Gale wanted to go in but Effie convinced him not to. What did you do anyway?"

I grinned as I said "I dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head." Minnie burst out laughing.

"No wonder he was so mad!" I smiled I had thought Minnie was just terrified of everything and couldn't stand up for herself. Actually, she seems like she'd be a great person to hang out with in better times.

"Now, we need to find your angle, any ideas?" Minnie looked thoughtful.

"How about timid and shy at first but a bit later add in some humor. I'm good at being shy and believe it or not I do have some sense of humor," she offered.

"I like it. Why don't you get something to eat then I'll have Cinna start getting you ready."

"Okay but you should probably get Cato to stop lurking," Minnie added. I laughed.

"I'll do that, now go eat." Minnie skipped off and I got up to go see Cato.

"Katniss shouldn't you be with Minnie?" Effie asked me as I walked to Cato's room.

"No we finished but Cato never showed so I'm coming to see what his problem is," I told her.

"OH! Let me talk to him first!" she squeaked . I nodded okay and waved her to tell her to go on in, while I was rubbing my ear. She can squeak really loudly.

**EFFIE**

I think I know what's wrong with Cato. I think him and Katniss would make a cute couple! As long as Gale doesn't get in the way.

I entered Cato's room and saw him lying soaking wet on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"If your name has an 'a' or an 'n' in it go away," He mumbled.

"Well lucky for you mine name has none of those."

"What do you want Effie?"

"Katniss told me you blow off Minnie's training."

"Yeah, so?"

"Was I right or not?" Cato sighed and sat up.

"You were right."

I squealed. Yes! The capitol will love them because they are so different.

"You two are so great for each other! But watch out for Gale I think he likes Katniss," I gushed.

"Effie she doesn't like me in that way, actually she doesn't like me period."

I rolled my eyes, I'm not an idiot but I figured Katniss would be easier to convince than Cato.

"I'm here to help you with that. Did she say why she doesn't like you?"

"Yeah because I'm a sadistic killer who cares for no one but himself," He muttered angrily.

"Well you care about her is there anyone else you care about?'

"I care about my mum and my younger brother but that's about it."

"You should try to be nicer too add a please or thank you in now or then. I have to get going now, Katniss is going to come in now, good luck," I advised and left.

**CATO**

That was actually pretty good advise, I might as well use it. If Katniss doesn't kill me first. I really wasn't expecting Effie to be so...smart.

The door opened and I waited for Katniss to start yelling at me, instead I got. "Cato did you not dry off after I left?" I shook my head, no. I opened my mouth before she could go on, I guess I might as well give Effie's advise a try.

"Sorry about missing Minnie's training did you find an angle for her?"

Katniss nodded. "Yeah, she thought it up herself, shy and timid but a bit later add in a bit of humor and some confidence."

"That's really good, I'll congratulate her later. Now, I'll change,dry off, and met you in the living room in five minutes. I'll get the door for you."

I walked over and opened the door for her. katniss walked out looking shocked and a bit creeped out. I really hope that worked.

**KATNISS**

That was werid. Cato was being nice but he felt more distant when he was being nice then he is when he's being his cocky and annoying self.

"So how'd it go?" Effie asked me.

"He was nice but I didn't like it. I like him being nice but I don't want him to change, and I know I said I did but I like the Cato who's cocky and arrogant and always has a witty comment but can be nice some times and why am I telling you this? See you Effie." I told her and as I was walking away I saw Effie enter Cato's room again, a moment later I heard something heavy hit the wall. I shook my head and went to have dinner.

Cato joined me five minutes later. "I thought I said living room?" I shrugged.

"I was hungry."

"Well you could've waited for me."

"I was really hungry."

"Whatever. Where is everyone else?"

'They're getting Gale and Minnie ready for the interviews."

"I knew that I was just...testing you."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"I'm not saying you weren't. So what was up with your behavior earlier?"

"What behavior?"

"You were being nice."

"Me? Nice? Are you sure you weren't knocked out or something?" I smiled.

"I'm positive. You even got the door for me, so why?" Cato leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You're not going to believe me but that was my mission from the capitol. I was suppose to freak you out by being nice to you."

I turned and faced him. "I doubt it and don't lie to me."

"Okay I wanted to test out a different personality.'

"It was weird," I told him.

"I know I think I'll just stick to my own personality," he agreed.

"Good I like that one better," I told him. He smiled and continued to stare at me, his face was getting closer and closer.

"Okay! Are you guys ready to see Gale and Minnie?" Cinna asked bursting into the dinning room. Cato cursed and sat properly back down in his seat. We both nodded 'yes' at Cinna and waited for Gale and Minnie. It's a good thing Cinna interrupted us I don't want to know what would happen if he hadn't.

** I hoped you guys liked it better then the last chapter which I'm guessing wasn't very good considering I got a lot less reviews then I usually do. So um yeah I'll update soon but first I need to figure out what I'm going to have them wear suggestions would be welcome.**

** Thank you for your reviews they have all been very positive and they make me so happy. Um so yeah REVIEW!. Now I have to go read the ten unread fan fictions in my in box=). R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**KATNISS**

Minnie was wearing a light orange dress that fluffed out on the bottom like a tutu. The bottom of the dress also looked like it was burned. There was black dust sprinkled over the dress and her hair which was down but looked singed. All in all she looked a lot like an innocent little girl who was caught in a fire.

Gale walked out smirking. He had an orange shirt on with a black coat and pants. His clothes appeared to be burned as well, a bit more than Minnie's, and he had black dust all over him with his hair looking singed. He could have been the guy who pulled Minnie out of the fire.

Even with the burned apperance they still both looked really good. I walked up to them.

"They look great Cinna. Have you both eaten?" I turned to asked them. Minnie nodded but Gale shook his head.

"Well go eat then!" I exclaimed. "Cinna, Minnie,and I are going down now. Cato can bring you down after you're done eating."

I took Minnie's hand, she seemed kind of nervous, and lead her and Cinna to the elevator.

"So Katniss you and Cato seem pretty close," Cinna commented. I blushed and looked at the floor. I'm still not sure if I was grateful for Cinna interrupting us or not.

"We're okay. I don't hate him or anything," I muttered. Cinna chuckled and even Minnie surpessed a smile.

"Maybe you should give him a chance," Cinna told me. I shrugged and muttered "Maybe."

The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out.

**CATO**

"So...you and Katniss are good friends?" I asked Gale and then mentally slapped myself. Of course they're good friends, why else would she care about him? Why else would he look at he like he was-. Wait a minute is Gale in...love with Katniss? I'll have to find out.

"Yeah Catnip and I are really close, I known her for about five years now," Gale said.

"Are you sure you're just friends? You seem to want something more," I commented. Gale sighed.

"I don't think she's interested right now but she will be. If I get out of this alive I'll make her fall for me, just you wait, you'll see," he said in confidence.

I nodded, but thought not I do first.

**Okay so I wanted to make this so much longer but I'm having my birthday party today at five so right now and I wanted to update cuz its a sleep over so i'll be busy with it on saturday too and sunday is father's day so im spendingg time with my dad and my actual birthday is june 18th (monday) and who has a party on a monday? But I really wanted to get a chapter up and I was only typeing this for a half an hour cuz I had to help my dad with an outing. So yeah plaes review and sorry about and mistakes I didnt have time to check over it.R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note this continues with Cato's and Gale's conversation**

**GALE**

I hate to admit it but I'm actually kind of nervous. Eating next to a guy who wouldn't hesitate to kill me and for some reason doesn't seem to like me has nothing to do with it. Suddenly my nervousness seems stupid, I'm nervous about being on live TV, but not of eating with a guy who might want to kill me. See? Stupid,Katniss would probably laugh at that.

I frown, Katniss, I have to live for her. It sounds cliché the guy falling for his best friend when he could have anyone else, but I did and I don't regret it. I just wish I was the only one who felt that way. I know Peeta Mellark likes her but I'm not worried about him. Then there's Cato, I had a suspicion but it was only recently confirmed when I was talking to him about her. His showed no expression in his face but I saw a hidden anger in his eyes. Katniss doesn't need someone like him, he's just going to add on to her fire, she has enough fire already. She needs someone who knows her and where she comes from, not someone who ticks her off every ten minutes.

"Come on we should get down there." Cato says as he stands up. I deftly follow him down to where the interviews are going to be filmed.

**KATNISS**

I spotted Cato and Gale making their way to us from the elevator. I rushed over and told Gale where to stand in the tribute line. Minnie was standing just in front of him.

Cato and I met up with Cinna and Portia and made our way to our seats in the audience. The interviews were the same as always. The girl from district one went for sexy like all the girls from her district do. The boy from her district went for cocky and arrogant but also he was rude. The girl from district two went for heartless killer. The boy from two was different though, he seemed nervous. The rest of the interviews were pretty forgettable. Three stood out to me, the girl from five was _really_ smart and did a bit of the mysterious thing, the girl from eleven was smart and seemed agile and appeared to have good common sense, and the boy from eleven kept to himself he gave brief answers and stayed curt. Next comes Minnie's interview.

"So Minnie tell me what you think about the Capitol," Ceaser said. Minnie spoke softly and even with the microphone it was hard to hear her.

"It's kind of overwhelming."

"I know, I know, now tell me what was your favorite moment here in the capitol?"

"When we first got a glimpse of the Capitol. It stood tall and majestic in the distance and with the sun shinning right on it it looked...radiant,"

"Yes the capitol is often described that way." Ceaser said and then launched into how many people often see the capitol with Minnie smiling and nodding during it. The buzzer went off and Ceaser stopped talking and seemed to realize that he took up all of Minnie's time.

Gale strutted up to Ceaser, yes, he strutted. The very first words out of Ceaser's mouth was, "So Gale have any special girl back home?" I expected that one, Ceaser asked that to every guy up there who was generally good looking so that was a no brainier.

"Yeah, I got tons of girls back home."

"I mean someone special to you."

"Well some of those girls are quite the kissers," Gale joked and the audience laughed. Ceaser chuckled and went on. A minute later he asked.

"So is it weird being taught by someone younger than you?"

"Nah, I think it's kinda funny. All our lives we are taught stuff by people older than us, we were taught that they knew more than us, but then here I am learning the most important thing. _How to __survive _by someone younger than me, it's ironic really."

Ceaser looked thoughtful. "You make a good point Gale and I'd love to hear you speak more but I'm afraid your time is up," he announced as the buzzer went off.

We all met up in the living room. Cato and I congratulated Gale and Minnie both before telling them to go to bed. They listened and left. I headed up to the roof and Cato well...he was just standing in the middle of the living room last I saw.

After fifteen minutes Cato came to join me. He sat next to me and stared up at the stars. We sat there in complete silence, until I started to shiver. I tried to stop myself A) because I wanted to stay up here longer and B) because I didn't want Cato to notice but he did.

Cato took his jacket off and gave it to me. It smelled like, well not like it belong to a guy who trained so hard he was covered in sweat most of the time. I looked at Cato.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He shrugged "You looked cold." I fingered the coat sleeves.

"Thanks, I was pretty cold." I told him. He turned and faced me.

"It was no big deal. I don't mind the cold that much anyway and you looked like you didn't want to leave so...I gave you my coat," He ended awkwardly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks to you I'm toasty warm." He smiled at that and scooted closer.

"Well I'm glad, I can't have you getting sick right before the tributes go into the games," he told me.

"I hope Gale will be okay in the Arena. He's really important to me, if he died I have no idea what would happen," I said softly. I can't even believe I'm telling Cato this. Cato frowns slightly and then as fast as a viper leans forward grabs my face in both hands and kisses me,hard.

I don't even know how to describe it. It's indescribable, although that kinda described it. Cato's lips are soft and warm and I felt a tingle go through me as he kisses me. He pulls away and stands up.

"Sorry if you hate me now but I couldn't resist. I'll see you tomorrow Katniss," He mutters as he walks away. All I can do is stare at him in shock until the door closes and I can't see him.

Now I ask myself, do I like Cato?

**YES!YES!YES YOU DO! Well I got that long awaited kiss up YAY! I'm leaving tomarrow to go on vacation for like ten days (we are driving there) and we are not bringing a laptop so I can't update, bummer, but I'm sure i'll have some more good ideas to make this story even more interesting!=) if I didnt that would be sad. Also I did intend to update earlier this week but all week I'm doing this thing called vbs (vacation bible school) and it only last for three hours but it really tired me out. So anyway hopefully when I get back i'll open my inbox on my email and see a bunch of great reviews=) so to make that dream come true please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CATO**

We headed back to the apartment and congratulated Gale and Minnie. Katniss told them to head off to bed and then she headed up to the roof. I just kept wondering why Gale didn't tell Ceaser that he liked Katniss, because I know he does. Next I try to decided if I should follow Katniss or not. I want to, but I risk her killing me. Well it's been like fifteen minutes, I could always say I didn't see her come up here. So I went with that idea.

I sat next to Katniss and was trying to think of something,anything to say but then she started to shiver. On instinct I pulled my coat off and gave it to her. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have done that to any of the girls at home.

"What was that for?" she asked me. I shrugged

"You looked cold," I fingered the coat sleeves.

"Thanks, I was pretty cold," she told me. I turned and faced her.

"It was no big deal. I don't mind the cold that much anyway and you looked like you didn't want to leave so...I gave you my coat," I ended awkwardly, it was hard try to think up an excuse that didn't sound creepy in a split second. She smiled at me so I don't think she noticed.

"Thanks to you I'm toasty warm," I grinned, I liked the thought that it was thanks to me she was warm.

"Well I'm glad, I can't have you getting sick right before the tributes go into the games," I told her.

"I hope Gale will be okay in the Arena. He's really important to me, if he died I have no idea what would happen," she said softly. I'm a little annoyed that she brought up Gale and then talks about how she wouldn't know what to do without him, I wish it was me she was taking about.

I have no idea what possess me to do it but I kiss,hard and it's the best thing ever. It's one thing I'll never regret even though I know I probably just ruined my chances with her, it was the best kiss ever.

I pulled away and stood up to walk away before she slaps me. I mutter one last thing before I leave. "Sorry if you hate me now but I couldn't resist. I'll see you tomorrow Katniss."

**KATNISS**

I get up early the next morning. I'm still thinking about Cato's kiss, but I push that out of my mind, today the games start. I head down for breakfast and find everyone else is up and dressed. We eat quickly and silently. Cato rides with Gale to the arena and I ride with Minnie and Effie. The whole time Effie sat there whispering advice to her.

When we got tot the arena Cato and I switched places. I went to speak with Gale(I'll be the last person he talks to before he go into the arena) and Cato will speak with Minnie.

Before I leave Minnie though I give her a quick hug and wish the best of luck. She grabs my wrists as I'm about to leave and says, "Katniss I wanted to thank you. You were patient with me when Cato wasn't and you let Effie help me,most people wouldn't but you did. I know I'm going to die to today and I accept that we can't all live and I want Gale to come back. So I'm pooing to hep him I've made up a plan all of my own and I'm going to use it. If by some miracle I do live through today then I'm going to help Gale. He's the best person I know who's going into the games. If I do die today then don't shed any tears over me. I have done some things that I regret and this is how I'm making up for things, by helping someone who cares,someone who's smart, kind, loyal, athletic, someone who won't misuse their power, win the games. I want Gale to win as much as you do. I just wanted to thank you before I die, to let you know that I think you were the best mentor ever," Minnie declares through her tears that began to fall as she was talking.

I hugged her one last time and brushed away the tears. I grip her by the shoulders and say my last words to her.

"Thank you. You don't know Gale and I very well but you still want to save him, only someone with a heart as pure as yours can do something like that. Believe me when I say that you will not be forgotten, in my mind at least, I'll always remember you." With that I stood up and walked away to Gale's waiting room.

Cato has already left Gale when I arrive. He jumps off the table when I walk in.

"Katniss! I didn't know if you were going to make it or not. Cato wanted to stay with me but I told him to go. He said there were some things he wanted to talk to you about before the games started," I groaned.

"What's up between you a Cato anyway? You guys got along pretty well and then it's like you guys are total enemies. What happened?" Gale asked.

"We just have some different ideas about somethings. Don't worry about it, I'm serious just focus on surviving. We'll work out our problems later. Now do you know what yo-" Gale cuts me off and says

"Yeah I know, Cato talked about it the whole ride here. I know what to do." I smiled at him.

"You have to leave soon. Is there anything else you need to do or have me do?" I asked as I walked up to the tube that took him into the arena.

"Actually there is one thing I would like to do," he says. Then for the second time in less then twenty-four hours I'm being unexpectedly kissed. Gale's kiss was sweet and gentle whereas Cato's was hard and urgent.

Gale stepped away from me and moved into the tube before it closed he said "Goodbye Katniss. I know that you will see me when I leave this wretched arena I just hope I'm alive to see you too."

I didn't even get to say goodbye before he was out of sight. Gale's kiss just makes things more complicated, say that I do like both of them. Who the hell would I choose? Gale? Or Cato?

**CATO!CATO! You should pick him obviously I hope the author has them get together...wait a minute that's me. I'm going to forget I said that. So I'm back!=) other authors have been gone longer but still I feel as if I've been gone forever and I'm sorry to say that I was misinformed I was told ten days but it was really fifteen days so I wanted to get on the computer and update but my sister hogged it so I got my ears pierced again now I have two holes in each ear. Sorry I had to brag about that okay so then when I finally get on at like six the computer crashes so I have to wait a half an hour to wait for it to reboot itself. And now I'm finally typing this.**


	14. The Games Begin!

hungergamesg: =) thanks and did you mean update?

Dramione-Fan 17: I was hoping it would add extra drama, I think it did, and hurry the chapter awaits with more twists and turns.

Marisa Mellarkg: ThAnk yOU and I will =)

hutcherwife: Your wish is my command=) ha ha uh no sorry I can't give that away yet. But don't worry I have a plan

**Guest**:Thank you I really wanted people to hear from her because she is like you said a sweet girl and I wanted people to know that before she... well you'll have to read to find that out as for what you said about the kiss well thats all part of my plan.

Catnip E: I actually don't know how to reply to this one it's nothing personali just don't know what to say so I'll give you a big thank you. **THANK YOU=)**

muzicoftheheart: Thank you =) and I already decided who she'll be with so...yeah. Thanks for the review=)

CatoKatnisslova: I'm glad you liked that part your the first one who mentioned it, thanks for the review=)

Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives: Ha ha that's a good reason, thanks and I like your user name

SharonLoves1D: I wanted to make him seem nicer because that could possibly the last time he ever sees her. And YAY eight days later I'm typing the next one=)

Courtney DiLaurentis: Thanks I enjoy writing it.

**Guest:** I'm glad to keep you excited this chapter should bring up even more excitement...hopefully thanks for the review!

Francesca Mellark:I know right? Who else would she pick? Thanks for the reviews

uracow99: Cool, GO AMERICANS=) and thanks a lot for the review.

MissAmazing101: Thanks for the review. I'll gladly take any non flame review even two word ones that tell me to update,seriously it's appericated=)

**Okay that took awhile mainly because my cat was sitting in front of my face and would not move. But he's gone now so I can continue.**

**KATNISS  
**

Cato and I met up in the Control Center. It was just like our room at the training center. It had two rooms, a dinning room, and a living room. It had one other room though, it had several TV's and two computers, a coffee table, a couch, and a phone. One TV Monitored Gale, one was for Minnie, one showed what everyone else saw, one was constantly showing what was happening in the arena and switching from tribute to tribute, one was just a bird's eye view of the arena and it showed where each tribute was , and we controlled the last one, we could have it do whatever we wanted. The computers were more like laptops because there wasn't much room in the room. There was two feet between the couch and the table and two and a half feet between the table and the wall that had the TVs. The TVs were posted on the wall with about four inches between them. The phone was so we could get food or something without having to leave the room. The couch was well it was for us to sit on, you didn't think we were going to stand right? Lastly the laptops were so we could control the TVs and we could buy our tributes gifts, kit keeps track of all our sponsors and the money we have.

Both Gale and Minnie have a good amount of sponsors. I knew Gale would have a lot of sponsors, but he had way more than I thought and I figured that Minnie would have a very low amount of sponsors, but she has a fair amount, which I hate to say it but it shocked me quite a lot.

Cato and I settled down to watch the beginning of the Games which was shown on the biggest screen, it's the screen that shows what everyone else sees. Gale was next to the girl from five and the guy from six, which was good because chances are they can't kill Gale. He had a medium sized black bag fifteen feet in front of him and a yard from that was a package of knives.

Minnie was well I'm not sure if she's lucky or not. She was between the boy from two and the giant from eleven but there was a eighteen inch dagger less than five feet from her. The odds of a dagger being that close to anyone is so slim you don't even hope for it. I saw Minnie glance at the dagger and then at Gale who was watching her, he gave her a slight nod.

Cato and I sat on the edge of our seat as the countdown reached twenty.

_20 _Gale assessed the tributes next to him again.

_19 _Gale and Minnie lock gazes again.

_18 _The boy from eleven glances between Minnie and the dagger.

_17 _The boy from two starts grinning maliciously.

_16 _Clove scans the tributes looking for someone.

_15 _Clove finds her target, Minnie, and smirks at her.

_14 _The girl from eleven smiles at Minnie, and the boy from eleven.

_13 _Minnie smiles back at the girl.

_12 _One boy stretches his arms.

_11 _All the tributes have found an item they want.

_10 _Gale tries to intimidate the people next to him; it doesn't work.

_9 _The guy from eight spits at the boy next to him.

_8_ The guy from eight gets the middle finger in his face.

_7 _Tears fall down one tributes face.

_6 _The tributes tense up even more.

_5 _I grab Cato's hand, because I'm nervous.

_4 _Cato stares at me.

_3 _I pretend not to notice.

_2_ I stare at Gale and Minnie.

_1 _I squeeze Cato's hand tighter.

**BONG! **

The gong rings and everyone surges forward off their plates. Gale runs forward grabs the bag and knives, pulls two knives out and kills the boy from six who tried to steal the bag from him. Then he's off to the woods stopping only once to grab some wire. Once he's in the woods he climbs up a tree and watches the bloodbath. I want to scream at him to get out of there until I realized what he's watching or rather who.

When the gong had rung Minnie jumped forward and grabbed the knife. She crept up behind the boy from two who had somehow managed to get sword and actually use it and was currently fighting Thresh. Thresh who was fighting with a scythe, one of those things you use to cut wheat down, wasn't doing as well as you would have hoped because well you have a scythe against a sword it makes a difference. Minnie came up behind him and stabbed him right through the heart with her dagger. I was plainly shocked, I didn't think Minnie would ever kill anyone, she just seemed too sweet for it.

Minnie leaned forward and yanked her knife out of his back. Thresh took the boy's sword and rearranged the pack on his back then as the boy from seven was running by with some weapons and a pack he tripped him and killed him as simple as that, he didn't take his stuff he just walked toward the wheat field. Minnie hurriedly took the boy's stuff and started for the woods. The pack wasn't on her back though it was in her arms so just before she disappeared from sight the girl,Clove, turned to her with a nasty sneer and throw a knife at her it hit her straight in the back and she fell to the ground.

Clove turned back to the rest of the bloodbath satisfied that she killed the girl and followed her mentors orders. My gazed flickered over to the tree Gale had been sitting in but he was already gone.

**So yeah there's chapter 14. Lot's of stuff happened right? Well I've got two announcements one I so far have 193 reviews on this story do you guys know how awesome you guys are? If I get at least seven more reviews I'll reach 200!**


	15. Still day the Games started Day One

**MINNIE **

I felt the knife sink in to my back a mere inch and a half from my heart. I fell forward in pain and just laid there for a moment scared that she would come after me. When she didn't I started to slowly crawl forward each movement causing pain to shoot though me. I finally passed out from the pain by a small stream, I remember seeing tall trees around me with field of wheat not all that far away. Just before my eyes shut I swear I saw something falling from the sky.

**KATNISS**

I tried to get a better look at Minnie, but she was pretty well hidden in the undergrowth. I'm glad she was alive but she might not live for long and she can't treat a wound in her back by herself. She can't reach it! For all we know she might not be able to get the knife out of her back.

I wasn't the only one interested in Minnie though, Claudius Templesmith is raving about how no one thought Minnie would make the first kill, and that she's still alive too. I faintly hear some swear words drifting up through the vent, I guess District Two isn't quite as happy as we are about Minnie being alive.

Templesmith goes on to talk about how the boy from two really did have skills he was just faking the whole thing, too bad Minnie stuck a knife in his back.

I went over to watch what Gale was doing. He had paused to count the number of cannons. There were eight in all. The girl from ten. the boy from nine, the girl and boy from seven, the girl from six, the boy from five, the boy from three ,and the boy from two. It's not the bloodiest bloodbath but one of the most interesting. You have all the tributes from eleven and twelve still alive, a career killed by twelve, and more girls than guys are alive. Usually there are more guys than girls, it's really sexiest.

"Well, they're not dead yet." Cato said "But Minnie might slip away any minute." I shook my head and pointed to the screen. The little girl from eleven, Rue, was pulling Minnie towards some extremely thick undergrowth. She turned her over and pulled the dagger out of her back, and then she quickly squeezed some juice from a couple of leaves onto the wound. She frowned then and said

"She need bandages or she really won't make it." I glanced at Cato. "We have to send her bandages." He shook his head.

"No. She's probably not going to make it anyway, so why try?"

"She's our tribute! We are supposed to do everything in our power to keep them alive. I can't just let her die, it's not right!"

"Who cares whether it's right or not? If it was right the Capitol wouldn't be sending kids to their death every freaking year! It's kill or be killed in there and she's going to die anyway so why should we try? For all we know that little girl is just using her to get supplies and live longer. Who says she won't just kill her later on?" Cato demanded.

"Some people have a thing called humanity. I know you might not know what that is because you were raised as a merciless killer but that general population of the world does have it!" I yelled. Cato scowled and glared at me.

"Fine then! Waste the sponsor money on someone who's bound to die, see if I care! I thought you wanted Gale to win anyways," He spit out the words like they were poison in his mouth.

I kept my glare level with his as I said, "I do want Gale to live but as I said before Minnie should at least get a chance." With that I selected bandages from the store and sent them to Minnie. Rue grinned as she saw the silver parachute coming towards them. When it landed she pulled the bandages out and used them to wrap Minnie's wound. After she was done she whispered "Thank you". I smirked at Cato.

"See? Minnie's still alive and Rue didn't take the bandages." Cato scowled "I'm glad she's not dead but you might not always be right, I don't want you blaming yourself for Minnie's or Gale's death," he grumbled.

"Aw, you do care about Gale and Minnie in your own way."

"Whatever" he muttered "Let's just see what she does next."

**RUE**

Minnie was wrong. She did live past the bloodbath, I knew she would. The only bad part is that she's terribly injured I don't have any healing supplies and my knowledge of healing is limited, well that and the fact that we are in the Hunger Games. I think I'll take her to Thresh, he wanted to go solo but I knew him when we were back in Eleven and before the games he promised that if I really needed help( like if I had an injury like Minnie's) then I should find him. He has more knowledge of healing because his grandmother is too old and weak to work in the fields so she acts as a healer. She knows how to heal most injuries out there. She heals the people who can't afford to go to the officials. I'm hoping that Thresh picked up some of her knowledge, or at least a little more than mine.

I just hope he'll help. He said he would help me but he never said anything about anyone else. I don't think he'll turn her away though, he might not help her but he won't make her leave. She saved his life so he at least owes her something, and trust me he hates owing people anything. So that's why I think he'll help her. She saved his life so why shouldn't he save her's? Besides the fact that we are in the middle of a fight to the death.

Minnie wasn't any closer to being conscious then she was earlier so I lifted her up under the arms and started to drag her towards the wheat field.

"Where are you going with Minnie?" a voice asked. I froze and scanned the forest for the owner of the voice. He jumped out of the trees, which quite frankly I wasn't expecting. It was the male tribute from District Twelve. Minnie mentioned him, I think his name is Gale.

"I'm getting her help. She was stabbed in the back," I told him.

"I saw."

"How did you find us?" I asked him. I didn't see anyone on the ground when I followed Minnie.

"I stayed behind you and I climbed a tree to watch you follow Minnie, then when I was sure you couldn't see me I followed on foot, then climbed a tree and so on. What I want to know is why are you helping her?" I swallowed, he wouldn't accept that I just don't want her to die. I have to tell him the truth. I pulled up my jacket sleeve so it showed my bracelet. Then I pulled up Minnie's sleeve so it showed her bracelet.

"I'm helping her because we are allies."

**Hehehe I bet you guys weren't expecting that one. And no I did not decide to not have Minnie die because of all the sad reviews I got. I thought this idea up when I was writing chapter twelve it added extra drama because you guys thought she died at the end of the last chapter but when you start this chapter you get a paragraph in her pov that proves she isn't . right well this weekend I can't update because my aunt and uncle rented a house on a lake and I'm going to visit them and my three year old and five year old cousins. So yeah if I get the amount of reviews I wanted last time I updated(didn't get that by the way, no hard feelings though) if I get that many by the time I wake up on Friday then I'll update on Friday before I leave. If I don't then I'll update sometime next week. R&R **


	16. STILL Day One

**RUE**

Gale stared at us in shock. Then he regained his composer and quickly asked Who's gonna help you? We just happen to be in a fight to the death here," Gale pointed out.

I glared at him. I thought Minnie said he wasn't half bad.

"I'm taking her to a friend of mine. He's in the wheat field," I informed him. Gale narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do I know that this friend of yours isn't going to kill her the second he sees her?" Gale demanded. The question was almost funny, Thresh _ can't _kill Minnie. Of course Gale didn't know that, but I don't think Thresh would be very happy if I said it on _live TV._

"He won't. I guarantee it," I promised. If there's one thing I'm sure of it's that he won't kill her, but I'm pretty sure I already covered that.

Gale crossed his arms. "How can I be sure of that?" he demanded. Ugh, why do boys have to be so stupid? It's obvious I want to help her, isn't it?And if you are trying to help someone you don't bring them to someone who's most likely going to kill them, now do you?

I don't know Gale that well though, so I decided not to say that. If Minnie wakes up. No, when Minnie wakes up I'll have to ask her more about Gale. I told her about Thresh(not anything like weaknesses or strengths). She however didn't say that much about Gale. So I went for my other approach.

"Why don't you come with me then?" I suggested. Gale stared at me for a moment before pulling out a knife and nodding to me.

He went to pick up Minnie but I held on tight. "I'll bring her," I said tightly. Minnie was my ally but in the few days I've known her she has become my friend and I'm not taking the chance that Gale might just run when he had her. Back in District Eleven I had friends but none of them were so quite so close to me. Minnie and I just...connected, she's the best friend I've ever had. Except of course for Thresh, but Thresh is more like an older brother to me.

Together we cross into the wheat field. We're barely ten feet in when he stops us.

"What do you think you're doing?" a commanding voice says. Thresh stepped out in front of us. He stared at me. "Rue what's going on?" I gestured to Minnie as best I could while holding her.

"Minnie and I are allies but she got stabbed and could die. She can't die like this!You have to help her! You will help her, right?" Thresh stared at me.

"What about the boy?"

"He found Minnie and me and wouldn't let me go find you. He doesn't trust us. So, I asked him why doesn't he come along so he did." Thresh's eyes never left Gale. I guess he's just as suspicious of Gale as Gale is suspicious of him. It makes sense.

"Why should I help her?" Thresh asked. I sighed. He trusts me so why can't he just help Minnie.

"You should help her because she saved your stinking life! Because of that reason you won't tell anyone! If not for those reasons then do it for me," I cried. Thresh's face softened and he took Minnie gently from my hands.

"You are right. I will help her for all of the reasons. The boy may come but if he tries anything I will slit his throat," Thresh's voice hardened at the part about slitting Gale's throat. I wonder if he would really do it.

Thresh lead us through the wheat field to the camp he set up. It's a brilliant spot. In about the middle of the field there is a deep crater with only one safe path leading down into it. You wouldn't notice the carter either because the wheat is so tall that it reaches up to the same height of the wheat above it. At the bottom of this crater there was a cave. It blended right in because the wheat grow so thickly around the sides of the crater you can't even see them. Anyone could tell from one glance around the crater that there was no way to stay down here. Well, anyone who's not Thresh.

In his cave Thresh put Minnie down on his sleeping bag.

"Rue could you...take her jacket off and unwrap her wound?" Thresh asked. I nodded but couldn't help grinning at Thresh's...shyness?

"Sure, but you do know that I just cut off the part of her shirt that's around the wound and then wrapped the bandage around her shirt, right?"

"Yeah, but I just figured that if she woke up while you were unwrapping her bandages she would be less likely to freak out than if I were doing it," Thresh explained. He does make a good point. Gale, I noticed, was silent through this whole exchange. I unwrapped Minnie's bandages and then Thresh got to on whatever it is he has to do to make her okay again.

When he had finished he called me over to rewrap her wound.  
"When you're done I'll tell you both how she is," Thresh said. A few minutes later I was sitting in front of him and next to Gale. I stared at him, willing him to say that Minnie would be fine.

"The knife wound wasn't all that deep and you got it out pretty soon she'll live...but I mean there's a hole in her back. She won't be able to do much without Capitol medicine and if someone finds her she's as good as dead." The smile that had appeared on my face disappeared and I started crying. I didn't want Minnie to die, I don't want anyone to die, especially Minnie.

When I finally stop crying the three of us made an agreement. Since I'm not leaving Minnie and Thresh doesn't want me out there alone with only Minnie, and Gale doesn't want to leave Minnie with Thresh or by herself we have become allies. Well, we'll be allies till...till Minnie passes on.

Thresh said he'd take the first watch and Gale took the second. I offered to take a watch but neither of them allowed me to. They also gave me the only other sleeping bag, they're making me feel worthless. We stayed up till the Capitol's anthem died out. I curdled up in my sleeping bag, Gale laid down on a pile of wheat,and Thresh leaned against a wall, watching.

**KATNISS**

I went to contact the District Eleven Mentors but a Capitol worker informed me I would have to wait till morning to contact them. I swore and slammed the phone down. Sponsors had been sending money in specifically for medicine for Minnie. I guess her sweetness, Rue's tears, Gale and Thresh's... toughness was a good combination.

Cato chuckled quietly in the background. I whirled on him.

"How is that funny?" I demanded.

"It's you being so irritated that's funny," he replied. I glared at him and threw a pillow at his head, Cato caught it.

"Grouchy much? I'll stay up watching the feeds and then we can switch. I'll wake you if anything happens," Cato suggested. I stared at him for a moment before he gave me a slight push towards the door. I glared at him and walked to the door with a scowl on my face.

At the door I paused and turned back to him. "It makes you wonder though, why wouldn't Thresh kill Minnie. Do you know?" I asked him. Cato stared at the screen for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I think I do."

**So what do you think? Why do you think Thresh wouldn't kill Minnie. I'm open to suggestions too 'cause my explanation is really bad. I had a bunch more to say but I'll get that in my next A/N because I have been suppressing the urge to pee for the last hour, so yeah. R&R**


	17. FINALY! Day two!

**Further down in the story Cato is bold and Katniss is italics.**

**KATNISS**

I woke up when the sun rose. I blinked groggily before realizing that Cato never woke me up. I jump out of bed and stormed into the control room. Cato looked up at me.

"Good you're up and dress. We have a meeting with the district eleven mentors at seven so eat up." I glared at him but sat down and ate some of the food on the table.

"So how long have you been up?" Cato asked.

"Not long, I woke up and when I realized _ someone didn't wake me up _I stormed down here," I replied. Cato blinked then stared at me confused.

"So you slept in your clothes?" he asked , clearly confused. I scowled. Last night I hadn't really felt like doing anything so I just flopped down on my bed and fell a sleep.

"Yes I did, now when did you schedule this meeting?"

"I didn't the district eleven mentors did at like six a.m.," Cato replied.

"So were you planning on waking me up anytime soon? Because you obviously didn't feel like sleeping yourself," I ranted. Cato sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I went to wake you up but you looked really tired, so I didn't," he explained. I was about to tell him why that was not okay when the phone beeped. I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"The district eleven mentors are on their way up," a voice said and then hung up. Cato looked at me expectantly. I stared at him flatly.

"Eleven's on their way up." I left the room so I'd be sure to meet them at the door.

Danica burst through the elevator, Chaff followed more slowly.

"So where are we going to be talking?" Chaff questioned.

"We might as well talk in the control room," I responded and lead them to it. With the four of us in there it was really tight. The four of us didn't even fit on the couch.

"Hey Cato why don't you sit on Chaff's lap?" I suggested. Cato sent me a death glare and mumbled something that was either 'Why don't you sit on mine' or ' I won't sit on him'. Chaff on the other hand voiced his opinion very loudly.

"Are you kidding me? NOPE! I don't want him on my lap ever!," he exclaimed. I stared at Danica. "What's his problem?"

"I've been keeping him away from beer," she exclaimed. I nodded Chaff was more like Haymitch than I thought.

"If your so keen to sit down why don't you sit on Cato's lap, Princess?" Chaff told me. I scowled and glared at him.

"First never call me princess. Second I'm just gonna sit on the table instead," I hissed at him. Chaff laughed.

"I've known you for a while but Haymitch never told me your temper was this bad!" he joked. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the table.

"So since our tributes are allies till Minnie dies, what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, I was watching some feeds and I think that a lot of Capitol people want Minnie to live for now. We got a major boost in sponsor money when they decided to be allies till Minnie died. I think we should send her some medicine," Danica voted. Cato shook his head.

"What good would it do? She'll just die in the end anyways," Cato argued.

"I'm gonna side with Danica. At least if we send her medicine she'll get a chance to die in a way that will make her district proud, or at least a death that isn't caused from the bloodbath," Chaff said.

"I want to send her medicine too. I guess that means you're out voted, Cato. We shall send Minnie the medicine!" I declared. I grabbed the laptop and selected the right kind of medicine for her. Seeing as it was the second day of the games it wasn't as much as it would be at the end, but it still used up a lot of money.

"There, medicine sent."  
"I guess we'll be leaving then," Chaff told us and then got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh Katniss! If you need to tell us something without calling a meeting, on the laptops there is an icon for sending messages to other mentors. I just thought you might find it handy!" Danica yelled as she ran to catch up with Chaff. I moved to the couch and looked at the screen showing where our four tributes four. They had already gotten the medicine and were hastily applying it to her wound.

The rest of the day went rather well for the hunger games. Minnie was awake the whole time they manage to gather a good amount of food and water. Minnie was never left alone in the cave and when Rue left the cave she usually had Thresh or Gale with her.

By noon Minnie could sit up perfectly fine and laying on her back wasn't that much of a problem. She wanted to stand up but none of the others wanted her to risk hurting herself. Cato and I ate lunch and then he went to take a four hour nap.

When he came back nothing was happening so we talked.

**"So what's your favorite color, Cat?"**

_ "I thought I told you not to call me that?And it's green, what about you?"_

**"What else should I call you then? Green is a nice color, but my favorite is red."**

_"You could call me Katniss, that is my name. Red reminds me of blood, did you really train for this your whole life?"_

**"Katniss is no fun, and I won't annoy you by calling you Katniss. Yes, I have been training since I could walk,"**

_"Was it hard?"_

_ **" I'd rather not talk about it."**_

Cato and I talked till our stomachs growled for food. I felt like a I knew a new Cato. We talked about things from our favorite color to our favorite pass time. He told me about how he was always being compared to his older brothers, how he was yelled at for not being better. I told him about my struggle to stay alive before I started to hunt.

"Katniss there's one thing I want to ask you before you make me go sleep," Cato said.

"Yeah? Go ahead." Cato turned to face me. A small smile on his face.

"So Katniss, back in twelve did you by any chance have a boyfriend?" he asked. I have no idea why he wondered this so much but I just shook my head no.

"Oh, really? So that Gale guy isn't your boyfriend?" he questioned. Again I shook my head no. The whole time he was moving closer and closer to me. I didn't know what to do. Should I move or just say still. Finally just as Cato's mouth was about to touch mine it dawned on me that he really was trying to kiss me and not just freak me out. I reached up and slapped him. Hard. He reeled back, stunned. I pointed at the door.

"Get out now!" I demanded. Cato didn't move. He just kept staring at me, his face was still inches from mine. So I slapped him,again on the same cheek just as hard. That got him moving. He hurried out the door with a sad look on his face.

**Yes Katniss. Slap Cato, that will make him like you more. Right so hunger games information first then other stuff. First of all I was think and do you guys want the next chapter to be still day two but from the pov the either Rue, Gale, Thresh, or Minnie? And if you do then who's pov should it be from? And I might as well throw this in. do you think Thresh should like Minnie? I'm sure sure how much I'm gonna act on your responses to the whole Thresh/Minnie thing but I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

** Second thing. I start school on Monday and I'm doing volleyball so I should be able to update every weekend but I just figured I should let you guys know that. 3RD IF ANY ONE LIKES THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS READ THIS. I started a new fic for the Percy Jackson series about Percy Thalia and Nico being sent to Tartarus so check that out.**

** Yeah so review. Answer my questions. I want to know what you guys think. Seriously. R&R**


	18. Days 1, 2 and SOME of day 3

**End of Day One.**

**RUE**

Minnie woke up a little before Thresh's watch ended. I only know this because I couldn't fall asleep. I'm not quite sure what they said, Thresh told her to be as silent as possible. I do know that Thresh stayed up at least two hours longer than he needed to.

Once Minnie woke up I started to fall asleep. I think it was worry that kept me up, and now that I knew she would be fine for a while my body was telling me to get some sleep. I listened to it and never really did find out what Thresh and Minnie talked about.

**Day Two.**

**RUE**

When I woke up Minnie was the only other person in the cave. I freaked out at first, thinking that we had been abandoned. That is, till I saw Gale standing out side the cave.

I got up and went to join him. He was staring at something in the wheat field.

"Gale what are you staring at?" He glanced at me.

"Hey Rue, sorry I didn't wake you up, you just looked so tired. As for what I'm staring at, it's Thresh. What we think was a parachute just fell into the field somewhere over there. Thresh is looking for it. We're hoping it's medicine for Minnie," Gale informed me. I nod, the fact that Minnie might be okay is making me jump with anticipation.

I stood with Gale till Thresh came bursting into the cave, holding a silver parachute. They really did it. I know Katniss wants Gale to come back alive and Cato doesn't even like Minnie, so I'm kind of shocked that they actually sent us medicine. I can't help the shout of joy I give when it turns out to be the medicine.

I run over to Minnie and applied the medicine. I didn't expect anything to happen at first so I got up and walked back over to the guys.

"Now what?" Gale and Thresh asked simultaneously. They both turned and glared at each other. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're asking me? I may have some experience with the great outdoors, but I think the two of you know more than I do," I joked. The boys- or would it be men?- grinned.

"We need food, and water. I'm pretty good with a knife and one of you guys must know a bunch about plants. Someone needs to stay with Minnie though," Gale said. I offered to stay with Minnie first, while Gale and Thresh go out and find food. Next, they went out to find a stream. I would partner up with Gale or Thresh and go find some edible plants, sometimes I knocked animals out with my slingshot for Gale.

Minnie woke up too. After and hour or two she woke up and didn't pass out again. I was ecstatic, so was Thresh….and Gale was really happy too, I can't forget about Gale. Minnie slowly started to feel better, by noon she could sit up just fine.

I also noticed that Thresh was glancing at Minnie way more than he did the day before, now I really wish I knew what they talked about last night.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I really hope Minnie gets another day before we have to do something that might reopen her wound, like I don't know run for our lives?

We went to sleep after the anthem played. Minnie insisted on taking first watch, she said that she had gotten plenty of sleep already.

**DAY THREE **

**CATO**

Katniss is acting like a little kid. She won't freaking talk to me! She ignores me unless it's something super important and there's nothing super important. Minnie is walking just fine, her wound is practically gone, big deal! I just want her to talk to me, which she won't.

I walk into the control room while eating something. I haven't the faintest idea what I'm eating so don't ask. Katniss was sitting on the couch watching Minnie do all sorts of things to make sure her back is fine.

I sit down next to her, determined to get her to talk to me.

"Katniss," I say. She continues to stare at the screen. I say it five more times and she says nothing. I say it ten more times and I think she glances at me. I'm getting tired of this so I sit on the coffee table, right in front of her. She glares at me.

"Get out of my sight Cato," she growls.

"No. We need to actually talk about this, and Katniss you're acting like a kid," I say defiantly.

"I am not acting like a little kid! Just because I'm not talking to you and won't acknowledge you doesn't mean anything!" she exclaims. I can't help but chuckle about what she just said.

"Look Katniss, I know you may not like this but I like you, I really, really like you and I need to know for sure how you feel. If you don't have any feelings for me whatsoever I'll leave you alone, but if there's a chance you might any feelings for me I'm going to try me hardest to get you," I tell her. I'm guessing from how hard she slapped me last night, that she doesn't like me as much as I like her.

Katniss opens her mouth to reply but just before she does her eyes flicker to the screen behind me.

"Oh shit, shit no," she mutters.

**Okay if that is not a cliffhanger I don't know what one is, but the question is do you think it's a cliffhanger? Well I don't think this is my best chapter, it doesn't seem quite right to me but I owe it to you guys to update so here it is.**


	19. Day 3

**KATNISS**

Gale had moved from their hideout to the woods to get some water, and according to the screen the career pact was close to spotting him. He didn't even realize it, that's the worst part. I can't help him at all.

I could practically feel Cato's irritation fade away after he looks at the screen. I tensed up though, as I watch the careers come closer and closer to Gale. Gale got lucky though, as the careers were walking one of them tripped and let put a long, loud string of cuss words. Gale heard him and took off. The careers ran after him. One of them threw a javelin which missed, and lodged in to a hole under to a giant boulder. The boulder just had to become dislodge and start rolling down towards Gale.

Gale was so lucky that he tripped and fell into a hole, whose entrance was then blocked by a giant boulder.

I sighed and leaned back. Great, Gale is trapped under a big rock. The screen that always shows Gale was completely black, that must mean he's dead. Cato nudged me, I glared at him and turned away. He sighed too, it seems like we're doing a lot of sighing here.

"Katniss would you just look! Something is moving on the screen. I think Gale might have fallen down a tunnel, not a hole," Cato exclaimed...happily? Nah, Cato doesn't like Gale.

"Great, Gale can now be eaten by whatever the heck lives down there. That's so wonderful," I muttered sarcastically. The fact that Cato is acting happy just makes me think even more that there is something down there that will eat Gale.

"You have to look at the map too, it shows the tunnel and where it goes. This one will lead him very close to where he entered the wheat field," Cato explained. I guess that makes sense, but I have no idea why Cato is happy.

"Well there's some good luck then," I say without thinking.

Cato turns to me looking very serious, "There's no such thing as luck in the games. You live by true talent or skills, and whether you've pissed the game makers off. I guess there area few bills passed around, but that's really all it comes down to." I just nod and turn back to the screen.

Sure enough the tunnel is lighting up, and before you know it Gale is out. He stands up and blinks a few times. Then he heads back into the wheat field. He gathers up the other three and tells them about the tunnel. They make a plan to investigate further with these tunnels. You never know when it might come in handy.

Since our tributes seem okay for a while, I have to deal with Cato. I'm really confused about how I feel. He annoys the crap out of me most of the time, but then there's the rare moments when he seems like a different person. I think I need to know him better before anything happens.

"Cato about what you were talking about earlier, I think I need to know you better. It also might be helpful it I didn't have to deal with this while my best friend is in a fight to the death," I told him. Cato's face stayed the same but his eyes seemed to lights up a little, I wonder what's going through his eyes.

"Well in that case we'll just have to spend more time together," he replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, now he was being annoying. Cato leaned forward and grinned at me. His blue eyes seem familiar, I just can't remember where I could have seen them.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," he said before walking out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. Really, I didn't have a clue, there isn't much you can do as a mentor. Most people prefer to watch the games too. He turned around and said just before he left my line of sight.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

**Wow Cato, nice way to sound attractive. I thought you were going to try to win her over not get rid of her. Okay so you guys must hate me. I updated with a cliffhanger and then you didn't hear from me for 3 weeks and then you get a short chapter. I have excuses but by now I could write a book for excuses so I won't. I have major writers block, it took me more than six hours to write this. I'm drawing a blank for ideas so yeah. I will update next weekend but the length depends on if I figure out what to type. **


	20. And the Plot Thickens(hopefully)

**CATO**

Katniss had fallen asleep on the couch while I was in the bathroom. Which makes sense I was gone for about two hours, and our tributes were just talking to each other. No I wasn't in the bathroom for two hours, only Capitolites and maybe Finnick are that vain, I was in my room trying to figure out what do about Katniss. After thinking about it for an hour and fifty minutes I came up with nothing, so I came back here and found Katniss asleep.

Katniss suddenly jerked awake. I glanced at her worried that she had a nightmare and I didn't even notice.

"Bad dream?" She shook her head, but she was giving me a weird look.

"It was actually…really nice," she informed me. I nodded, now I was curious about what she had dreamed about.

"How are the tributes doing?" she asked me. I glanced up at the screen, they were still talking.

"They're fine, I guess." Katniss stared at the screen. She seemed to focus on Minnie and Thresh. I didn't see what had her so focused, they were talking. Well, Minnie was talking and Thresh was staring at her intently. Maybe Katniss thinks he's planning something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She slowly dragged her eyes from the screen to my face.

"I think…that Thresh has a crush," Katniss stated. I nearly laughed at that. Thresh doesn't seem like the type of guy to be mushy over a crush, although I guess I don't either.

"How do you know? You were kind of oblivious to your own…romance…issues," I finished awkwardly.

"I can't tell my own…stuff that well, but who can? I didn't used to be able to tell this kind of stuff at all, but then I met Finnick. Finnick and Prim teamed up against me, and you can guess at the rest," Katniss explained.

"Okay Dr. Love who do you think he has a 'crush' on?" Katniss glared at me.

"First, don't call me that. Second, isn't it obvious? Figure it out yourself," Katniss told me.

I looked back up at the screen. It has to be a girl in the alliance, so Minnie or Rue. Thresh doesn't know Minnie at all, so it can't be her.

"Thresh likes Rue? I think he's a bit to old for her." Katniss face palmed.

"No you idiot, Thresh likes Minnie!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Minnie makes more sense, but he still doesn't know her," I argued.

"What do you think they have talking about? Rainbows and butterflies?" Katniss retorted. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Whatever." I didn't think that this would make that big of difference, in two weeks both of them will be dead, Gale will hopefully be champion, and I'll be able to get Katniss to love me. I should get started on that last part.

Katniss said she needed to know me better. Now is a perfect time to talk.

"You never told me what's in your basement, you know." Katniss glanced at me.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you won't tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"If your basement is anything like my basement then it does matter."

"Well what's your basement like?"

"My basement is awesome. I have a sparing ring, training dummies, multiple swords, weights, and various training equipment. Now what is your basement like?"

"It's an archery range." I had forgotten that that's partly how she won. Her marksmanship was amazing.

"How did you learn to shoot like that anyway?" Lots of people speculated this. District 12 doesn't have a the privileges of District 2, and I can't imagine where she would get a bow.

"That's for me to know and the rest of Panem to not know," Katniss replied with a smirk.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear I'll take it to my grave. You can trust me." Katniss glanced around. She moved closer to me, and whispered in my ear.

"My dad taught me." I pulled back and stared at her.

"Yeah but where an-"

"That's all I'm saying on the subject."

We fell silent after that. It was an awkward silence though, it was a nice one. If you ask me any time spent alone with Katniss is nice though. It's hard being with her, but not _being_ with her if you know what I mean. It's painstakingly hard, and I don't even know how-.

Katniss interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Why do you even like me?" This question surprised me.

"I thought it was obvious. I like you because you're smart, witty, tough, and…you are beautiful," I told her softly. Katniss stared at me. A lock of her hair fell in her face, and I moved closer to brush it away. I looked down at her and our eyes met. We were so close I could feel her breath. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. I might as well lay down all my cards, I thought.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." Katniss' eyes widened slightly, but then she surprised my when she moved up an inch and our lips met.

My first thought was. Katniss kissed me, not the other way around. My second thought was, does this mean she likes me? My third thought was to kiss back.

Katniss' lips were soft, warm, and tasted like cinnamon. The kiss itself was amazing. It was slow, but passionate. I sighed in happiness. I never wanted this moment to end. I could spend the rest of my life sitting right here kissing Katniss. When we pulled apart I immediately felt colder.

"Cato I-" Katniss was cut off, which was really annoying, by a bloodcurdling scream.

**Look at that the plot does thicken, at least I hope it does. If your not the tinniest bit intrigued I really don't know what to tell you.**

**Fun Fact: I wrote the romancey part kiss thing while listening to heavy metal.**

**Okay awesome news when I get 33 more reviews I'll be at 300. That would be freaking amazing. Next chapter I'm replying to reviews on this chapter so if ya got any question ask in a review.**

**Next weekend I have another volleyball tournament so I may may not be able to update. I would on Friday but I have a Halloween party and I have to be there two hours early. So we'll see. I might be more encouraged to update if I get a bunch of reviews(hint, hint). R&R.**


	21. Rest of day 3, 4, and some of 5

. .

**Will do! Thanks for the review=) Did you know you're review number 299?**

Jng1:

**I'm glad I got a few people to mention that, I did put it in to make you guys laugh. It is true though. Cool about the form, and thanks for the review!**

Rebecca:

**Thanks! I'm working on the chapter right now, well by the time you read this it'll be done but you get the point.**

Guest:

please update: **Aye Aye Captain! I see an update on the horizon. Thanks for the review=)**

Guest

3333 plz make gale win!: **You guys ask such difficult question/statement thingies, but thanks for the review. You'll find who wins by the end of the story.**

Marisa Mellark

**Thanks, it should be up in 2 to 3 hours. Um, from now at noon.**

Gizzygirl

**I feel really honored, I honestly don't know what to say that's the best compliment I have ever gotten. I just realized how short my chapters are after this review and I'm defiantly going to lengthen them. Thank you for reviewing =)**

sundragons9

**hehe I kind of danced around them didn't I? Thanks for the review!**

chips-n-gravy

**YAY! It did thicken I was hoping it would. The screamer will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for wishing me luck at my tournament, but we lost and it was at our school so we had to clean up after the other teams who made a mess. We did get ice cream thought so all is good. Thanks for the review!**

Cathryne

**I know but it's no fun if everything is all nice and easy. Thanks for the review.**

CO COSH

**I can't give away my secrets, but it did help thicken the plot. **

AliceW

**Ahh I don't want to give anything away. I don't know what the end of Katniss' sentence is, I haven't decided (if anyone asks I didn't tell you that). The screamer is revealed in this chapter.**

Toner of ShadoWs

**I know what you mean, it's never a good sign. Thanks for the review.**

C.B. Weasley

**Yes! Intense ending was (one of my many) goals, and you don't have to wait for long.**

xXCherrydawnXx

**Okay, thanks for the review=)**

Olive Monster

: **It'll stay clean for so many reason the 1****st**** being I'm a christian and I think that breaks then 6****th**** commandments. The 2****nd**** being I'm 13, writing the kiss was hard enough because I'm 13 haven't been kissed, so yeah clean for sure. Since you were the only one who asked I'll have the part in the control room in Cato's pov. It doesn't start out that way though, sorry. Thanks for the review, I did read the whole thing=)**

Dramione-Fan 1710/21/12 . chapter 20

**A lot of people are asking that, it's going to be in the first few sentences, thanks for reviewing though.**

Lilerds13

**Another goal completed=) here's # 21!**

tissue729

**Keep holding on! I'm getting a rope I call chapter 21 it'll save you, I hope.**

You-can't-bandage-the-damage

: **ASAP. Whatever that means, it must mean 'act swiftly awesome pacyderm'!- Dr. Seuss. Another cliffy question, it's complicated. Thanks for the review.**

xxPaige23xx

**Thanks!**

PatnissEverlark123

**Here you go!**

**Well that took awhile I started at noon now it's 12: 50. But I'm one more review to 300! I'm giddy with excitement. You guys need to thank the presidential race, since we're voting today I have no school so that we could have parent teacher conferences and so the teachers could vote. Now for the story.**

**RUE**

They were gone. I jumped down from the tree I was in, just as I turned around a spear hit my right shoulder and pinned me to the tree. Clove appeared in front of me and I could see Marvel in the distance. Clove smiled cruelly at me and raised her knife to my skin. I screamed as loud as I could.

I jerked awake. I forgot where I was for a minute, until I remembered the cave, Minnie, Gale, Thresh, and that I was safe. For now. Minnie hurried over to me.

"Rue are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it was...just a bad..dream," I panted. Minnie hugged me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. I shook my head. Knowing Minnie if I talked about it she would just feel worse.

Thresh walked over and knelt in front of me.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly. I nodded.

"Do you guys mind letting me think for a while?" I asked them. Thresh nodded, but Minnie looked like she was going to arguing. Thresh gently took her wrist and pulled her away from me. A few minutes later I heard her ask, " Hey Thresh it's day three, right?" Thresh nodded.

"How many people died in the bloodbath?" she asked abruptly. Thresh looked a little taken aback, he probably wasn't expecting that.

"Eight died in the bloodbath, one more has died since then," he answered barely audible. After that we were all silent. I kept thinking about my dream, I couldn't help thinking it meant something important.

**CATO**

"It was just a dream," I stated. I was secretly glad that they were fine, but I was mad I got worried over a bad dream. I turned back to Katniss.

"What were you about to say?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, it's really not important," she said in a rush. I leaned back and looked at her.

"To me anything you say is important," I said so softly I wouldn't have known I said it if I wasn't the one who said it. I turned my attention to the screen, what's the stupid capitol watching right now.

The screen was showing the boy from six and the girl from four. They were locked in battle, trident vs mace. How the boy got the mace I have no idea. I watched the battle lag on, they were both getting tired, but the girl is a trained career there is no doubt that she's going to win. She stabbed at the boy and his block was a second to slow. The third tip of her trident sank into the boy's rib cage. He screamed and dropped the mace, which was really stupid. After that the girl yanked her trident out and kicked the boy to the ground, she then lifted the trident up and slammed it down on his chest. The cannon went off immediately. Gale, Minnie, Rue, and Thresh sat up. The camera heard Thresh muttered, "Make that two."

The rest of the day was really boring. We ate dinner, and then I took first watch. I actually woke Katniss up this time.

In the morning I went about my usual routine I shower, got dressed, ate breakfast. I walked into the control room and plopped onto the couch.

"Anything interesting happen yet today?" I asked. Katniss shook her head.

"It's unbelievable boring, but that's what happens after the first few days. The tributes that had absolutely no chance are killed, and the hunt for the others starts." We sat there bored till lunch. After we ate Katniss fell asleep.

Nothing happened for another three hours, when Johanna came up. She walked in to the control room and stared at me.

"So you're Cato huh?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why are you up here?"

Johanna shrugged and said,"My tributes are dead, and I can't go home. I'm going to wake up Katniss now." Johanna shook her and shouted some gibberish. Katniss shoot straight up and almost bumped heads with Johanna. They chatted for a while. They talked about the tributes, Prim, their lives, and many completely random topics like how they couldn't believe that the capitolites were so obsessed with a stupid romance novel that doesn't even make sense, more importantly they were complaining that the capitol made them promote it. I half listened to them talk, and I half listened to Flickerman and Templesmith debate who would win the Hunger Games this year. Finally Johanna announced she was going to leave. Katniss walked to the elevator with her, then she came back and asked me if I want to eat dinner.

We ate in the dinning room because neither of us wanted to think about the Hunger Games at the moment. I went to sleep after that, Katniss had offered to take the first watch. Katniss woke me up a little after midnight. My tributes were sleeping, so I decided to watch the replays of the past few days. I looked for anything that might be helpful, but I didn't come up with anything that I didn't already know.

When Katniss came in a few hours later she tossed me a bread roll.

"Hey Cato how did you end up being the mentor replacement for Haymitch?"

"Brutus is old, and he wanted me to take over mentoring, but he didn't want me to screw up. He was going to just teach me this year, but Haymitch got sick. Brutus pulled some strings and got me as his replacement. He figured you'd teach me better, because you wouldn't want me to sabotage your tributes," I explained to her.

"Well that's some strange logic he's got," Katniss muttered. I chuckled at bit at that.

I heard another muffled scream from the screen. I looked up and saw it was Rue, again.

**RUE**

I had the dream again. I didn't have it yesterday, but I barely slept. Minnie sat up sleepily.

"Bad dream again?" I nodded. Minnie roused Gale, and Thresh walked over.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"We should check out those tunnels I found," Gale said.

"I agree and I'll go," Thresh said.

"I guess I'll come, but who would guard the camp?" Minnie asked.

"Gale could guard, and the three of us could go into the tunnel Gale found and walk though it looking for tunnels that branch off," I offered.

"Okay, but how would you guys find the opening?" Gale asked.

"I have a pretty good idea of where to look for it," Thresh said. Gale nodded.

"I'll see you guys later then."

**CATO**

At least they have a plan for today, I thought. I looked at the map to follow their progress. I groaned. At the place where the rock had closed off the tunnel was the careers.

**They just can't catch a break can they?Well Happy election day! I don't think my political views give much about me away so I hope Obama doesn't win. I can't do anything about though, since I can't vote. Oh well thanks for all you lovely reviews! R&R**


	22. Dreams do come true

** ALSO Happy late Thanksgiving!**

**WARNING: There is some gruesome stuff in this chapter, but well not everyone has a pleasant time in the Hunger Games.**

**RUE**

Thresh took his scythe, Minnie grabbed her dagger, and I stuck with my slingshot. Thresh lead the way out of the cave and to the hole Gale fell down. We got there safely, the only problem was that we couldn't find the exact location.

"Where could it be? We're right outside the cornfield where Gale described it," Thresh complained.

"Wait didn't Gale say it was where the four of us all met?" Minnie asked in confusion.

"Yeah he did," Thresh answered. I giggled, I guess Thresh is either having an off day or he has a really bad sense of direction.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Thresh, but the place we met is about one hundred yards south of here," I said. The color rushed to Thresh's face, he ducked his head and muttered "Lead the way then."

We found the hole about five minutes after I took the lead. We gathered around the entrance of the dark hole. None of us really wanted to go in first, so we stood there until Thresh flicked on his flashlight and went in. To say it was dark is an understatement, I could feel the darkness around us and all we had to penetrate it was a feeble ray of light from our flashlight. We seemed to have walked forever before we found a tunnel branching off ours, unfortunately that's when we also heard the voices. Thresh push Minnie and I behind him as he walked backwards into the side tunnel.

"Why couldn't you have come down here with Glimmer?" a male voice whinnied.

"I can't stand that girl, she's so ditzy," a girl responded. With a start I realized it was Clove and Marvel.

"Why'd you send her back though? She could've guarded that entrance incase he came around that way?" Marvel asked. Clove snorted.

"Are you kidding me? I don't like to admit it but that district 12 guy is a real threat, he would probably kill Glimmer in an instant. Glimmer is better off at camp, for now." Their voices were getting quieter as they walked farther from us.

"They must have unsealed the tunnel, we already know no one's guarding it we should go that way and circle back around to the cave. We can come back when the tunnel isn't crawling with Careers," Thresh whispered. Minnie and I nodded in agreement, and the three of us started to creep out of the tunnel.

We were just about to emerge from the tunnel when we saw a figure standing in front of it. It has to be the district four girl, she's the only career left.

"District Four," I whispered to Thresh and Minnie. Thresh nods gravely, and picks up a rock.

"You two run when I say go, I'll deal with the girl," Thresh murmurs. Minnie stares at him like he was speaking an alien language.

"But Thresh what if-,"

"I told you not to worry, I'll be fine," Thresh says almost coldly. I took Minnie's hand, I'm worried about Thresh too, he feels like a big brother to me. I fetl bad for Minnie and Thresh though, only one person can win the Hunger Games. Thresh charges at the girl, and then yells "GO!" at us. I grab Minnie's hand and pull her with me, but then it's Minnie pulling me, she's a really fast runner. We're running blindly into the trees when someone tackles both of us to the ground. I look up at the attacker to see it's Thresh.

Minnie grins and gives him a bear hug.

"I told you I'd be alright. We should get a move on though, the girl was screaming pretty loud One and Two might have heard her," Thresh informed us. Sure enough Clove and Marvel were heard loud and clear just after Thresh finished speaking.

"Did you kill her?" Minnie asked.

"She's not dead yet," Thresh replied his face tight.

"Why don't we go now," I suggested. We got up off the ground and moved as quickly as we could without running to the wheat field. We didn't make it. Clove and Marvel spotted us when we were halfway there.

"We're going to have to separate, don't look for or wait for the anyone else just get to the cave as soon and as fast as you can," Thresh ordered before veering off into the trees.

Two careers went after Thresh, but there was a third one in the distance who was following us. They must have sent for the district four boy. I spotted a tree close by and pushed Minnie up it, quickly following her. Luckily Four was too far away to see us climb up here, he ran right past the tree. Minnie and I waited up here for about an hour before I decided it was safe. I did one last scan of the area. They were gone. I jumped down from my tree and I was about to signal for Minnie when a spear hit me in the shoulder and pinned me to the tree. Clove appeared in front of me and I could see Marvel in the distance. Clove smiled cruelly as she raised her knife.

"Your big friend got away from us and that really annoys me, so I'm going to take it out on you. Got any last words?" Clove sneered.

"My dream, this was what my nightmare has been the last few days," I said loudly, I want Minnie to know what my dream had been. If only I had figured it out earlier. Clove smirked.

"Then you've already dealt with the fact that you're going to die painfully," Clove said gleefully as she sunk her dagger into my other shoulder. I screamed as loud as I could, the chances of me living are slim, but maybe Minnie will live. Clove dragged her knife from my should down my arm right to my hand, it cut open my jacket and split my skin in two. I screamed even louder. Then the knife was in my stomach, but not deep enough to kill, she pulled the knife upward to my neck. At my neck she made a long, deep cut. Then she stopped.

"You'll bleed to death, as much as I would love to end you now. Bleeding to death is so much more painful. And if you're not dead within a few hours I'll be back," Clove said cheerily before taking Marvel's only other spear and pinning my other shoulder to the tree. Then she walked off with Marvel behind her.

Minnie slid down the tree. Tears covered her face.

"I'm so sorry! I should have gone down before you, you don't deserve to die this way!" She sobbed. I tried to shake my head, to tell her it's not her fault and I'd rather it be me than her but it hurt to much. Suddenly I saw a flash in my vision, and then Minnie was on the ground.

"Well, well, well it looks like Clove was right. I get to finish you off though." It was Marvel, he took Minnie's dagger and was looking over her.

"Now how should I kill you? You're kind of pretty though…," Marvel trailed off. We never got to know what he decided though because Thresh came barreling out of the trees at that moment.

"Don't touch her," he growled at Marvel. Marvel chuckled.

"Oh so Minnie has an overprotective boyfriend huh? Well Clove is going to be pissed when I tell her I killed you, oh well." If rolling my eyes didn't hurt I would've, that guy is so cocky. Thresh must have thought so too.

"I'm not wasting words on you," he muttered before he stabbed him right through the gut. I had the perfect view of the whole thing too, that's just what I always wanted to see as I died. I could see the bloodlust that covered Thresh's eyes as he ripped his scythe throughout Marvels body, he was more furious than I've ever seen him. I could also see Minnie who looked disturbed, disgusted, and turned away from the view. Lucky her she can turn, and cover her ears. The cannon went off and Thresh stopped, he then walked over to Minnie.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Minnie glared at him.

"I'm fine, but Rue isn't," she said coldly as she moved towards me. I almost felt bad for Thresh, but he didn't have to kill Marvel the way he did. That makes him no better than the careers. Minnie took my hand.

"There's nothing we can do for you is there?" she asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Well I'm going to with you the whole time. Do you want us to get you off this tree?" Minnie asked. I squeaked out a yes. It would hurt, but at least then I wouldn't be pinned up like some morbid trophy. Plus it would make me bleed more, I would die faster, not that that's a good thing but then the pain would end.

Thresh pulled the spears out and that hurt more than getting stabbed by them. I couldn't scream, or cry though my throat was sore from my neck wound and all the screaming I did. Minnie cried enough for the both of us though. When I was on the ground she gripped my hand and just cried. I couldn't stand it. I made two last requests.

"Minnie win for me." she shook her head.

"I can't, that's for Gale to do," she responded.

"Then tell Gale to win for me, please." Minnie tearfully nodded. My second request was. "Minnie…would you…tell…me…a story….a funny one," I whisper asked. She nodded and told me about the time some of her friends and her had a prank war, many miss prints she made at her flower shop, some of the consequences of those, and many more. She was crying the whole time, but I didn't mind as much. I closed my eyes as she was ending another yet another one. I didn't open them again.

**MINNIE**

She's dead, I could feel the difference in the air. I checked her pulse just to be sure though. I wiped my tears away, Rue would want me to be strong. I stood up.

"Wait here," I commanded Thresh without looking at him, I still can't get the image of him killing Marvel out of my head. That's not important right now though. I'm looking for funeral flowers I guess working at a flower shop as it's perks. I know a couple flowers that represent death and such. There they are! I grabbed a bundle, and ran back to Rue and placed them in her hands. I don't care what anyone thinks of it, this is my goodbye. I give her a half hug, and then I walk off. I go straight back to the cave refusing to look back, because if I do I know I'll start to cry.

**Well that's sad, poor Rue. I just realized I could end this story very soon like in three chapters or so, but if I go that way there will undoubtedly be a sequel. If I don't go that way there could be anywhere between 10 to 20 more chapters, but the chances of a sequel are very slim. So I'm debating that. Um so I know Katniss gave Rue flowers in the book, but I did it because it just feels wrong not to. There wasn't anything with Katniss and Cato in chapter I'll make it up in the next one.**


	23. DUN DUN DUN!

**KATNISS**

Poor Rue, I can't believe she had to die in such a horrible way. Her death was probably the most gruesome death in Games. Stupid Clove, I don't understand how people take pleasure in death. I suddenly think of Cato, he was like that.

Cato doesn't seem like the same sadistic killer he was when I first met him. He's nicer, and more thoughtful. I can see why people like him even though he's ruthless, sadistic killer; Cato has charisma, he's charming and funny. It doesn't hurt that he's handsome too. Yes, I said it Cato is handsome, he's the most good-looking guy I know, and I don't hate him. Are you shocked? I'm not, I can't hate him when he's changed like he did. In fact I like him a lot more than I should. I have to focus on getting Gale out of the games first, then I'll think about it.

"I can't believe Rue's dead," I muttered.

"It had to happen at some point, although I suppose Clove didn't have to kill her in the way she did. A quick knife to the heart would have been good enough." I look up at Cato.

"You're not helping by talking about ways she could've died." Cato grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, why don't we see how our tributes are doing?" Cato suggested.

**THRESH**

"She's dead?" Gale asked in shock. I nodded gravely.

"Four and One are dead too," I informed him. Gale sighed.

"We have to keep going, we should check out the tunnels again. This time I'm going with you guys," Gale decided.

"Now?" I asked. I glance over at Minnie who was sitting huddled in a corner. I considered going over and talking to her, but she would just push me away. It irritated me that she was mad at me for how I killed Marvel, he was going to kill her why is she so mad? Minnie pushed herself up off the ground, and stood up.

"Gale's right, Rue is dead we can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs. Rue wants one of us to win and the tunnels can help us with that, so we go now."

"It's getting dark out though, they could ambush us," I pointed out.

"That's good, they lost two people from their pack too, so they won't want to risk losing another to us. Plus they think we're softies and will spend the entire night crying, they won't expect us to be out. Finally it's dark out, nobody will be able to see us," Minnie argued. Gale nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Minnie, this is the perfect time to go."

"Okay, I get it, let's go," I gave in. Anything to make Minnie happy, if we're all gonna die I don't want to die with her angry at me.

I lead the way back to the tunnel, when we got to the opening I plunged in without a second thought. We walked through the tunnels for a few minutes, before I got the feeling that I wasn't being followed anymore.

"Thresh come here, I found something!" Minnie called out. I walked back slowly so I wouldn't walk into them.

"It's another tunnel, we should follow it," Minnie whispered. She flicked on her flashlight and started walking, Gale and I had no choice but to follow her. We soon found a fork in the trail.

"We should split up, two go down one tunnel and one goes down the other, we met back here in an hour and tell what we found," Gale suggested.

"Good idea, who should go where?" Minnie asked.

"I'll take the one on the left with you, and Gale can go to the right," I proposed. Gale nodded in acceptance, but Minnie looked like she was going to protest, she didn't though. We all began to walk at the same time, in silence.

Once we were a little way into the tunnel I decided to ask Minnie why she was so mad at me.

"What's up? Why are you mad at me? I don't get it."

"Of course you don't, you killed him Thresh." So she's mad that I saved her life?

"Yeah I killed him, thanks to me you're alive."

"I'm not mad because you killed him, I'm mad because of how you killed him. You could've just stabbed him through the heart, but instead you ripped him up with your scythe. I'm mad because you made him suffer, because you acted no better than the careers." Oh that's why she's mad, well that changes things.

"Minnie I'm sorry, I never would have acted like that in any other scenario."

"Then why did you in this one?"

"Because he wasn't just going to kill you, I could see it in his eyes, and there's what he said 'she's kind of pretty'. It pissed me off, the thought of him and you, and I just lost control, sorry."

"I forgive you, he was going to kill me after all. Now let's keep going."

After several more minutes of walking we found nothing, so we kept walking and still found nothing. That kept up to the point where I walked into a wall, and Minnie walked into me.

"Huh it's a dead-end, I guess that means Gale's path is the way to go," Minnie stated. I nodded in agreement, and then turned around to leave the tunnel. We walked in complete silence, thankfully it was the good kind.

We beat Gale to the fork in the path. We didn't have to wait long for him though. He came sprinting up the path yelling, "Come on, you have to see this!" Then he turned around and ran back the way he came.

"We should follow him, right?" Minnie asked unsure. I shrugged.

"He didn't really give us much of a choice did he?" We ran to catch up with him, he was already there when we arrived though.

"So what exactly are we looking at?" I wondered aloud. We had stopped at a sort of under ground cliff, about seven feet straight down it turned into a steep slope. I shined my flashlight down, and I couldn't see the bottom.

"I think there's something down there," Gale answered.

"I doubt it's safe," I argued. Minnie peeked over the edge.

"I might just be the daughter of a florist, but I'm positive that you'll die if you attempt to go down that slope. There's also that tiny fact that nothing in the Hunger Games is safe," she affirmed. Gale slumped down.

"Now what do we do?"

"We could eat," Minnie offered. Gale and I looked at her, of all the things to do when your underground sit next to a cliff that you had hoped would be a safe path into enemy territory, she offered us food. Minnie rolled her eyes.

"You guys can be really dense sometimes, we have trekked through the tunnel for who knows how long, it's the middle of the night, and for all we know we'll have to fight an army to get out of here. We might as well keep our strength up." Minnie pulled her pack off and handed out some roasted rabbit. We ate it and then stared at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked defensively. I chuckled, she was cute when she got defensive. "Nothing, anything else we should do?" Gale inquired. Minnie put on a thoughtful face.

"We should talk," she finally said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"We're kind of doing that," I gestured to the three of us. Minnie blushed.

"I meant talk about ourselves, get to know each other more. Like I've known of Gale for a really long time, but I don't know him," Minnie explained.

"Right, so you want to have a nice heart to heart where we talk about who we are, our weaknesses, our strengths, and so on," Gale paraphrased.

"Yeah, I guess I am a girl ya know." Okay this has officially been the weirdest day of my life, I unfortunately didn't know that it's only going to get weirder.

"I'm in if Thresh is, but I'm going last," Gale said. Minnie stared at me, and damn it I can't say no to her.

"Sure, but you can go first." Minnie grinned like she was just told that her puppy was alive and well, and not say brutally killed in a game where dogs are forced to attack and kill each other.

"So what should I say," Minnie muttered to herself.

"Start with what your bad at," I suggested.

"Okay, I guess I will. First off I'm terrible singer, I'm absolutely horrid at it. Second I'm really emotional, you guys have seen that first hand, I'm not strong, and I don't know much about surviving. Everyone in my family thinks I'm worthless except for my mom, but I'm a lot like her.

School's the best, it was like a fresh start, and I have friends. I have to say you have quite the reputation, Gale. Um…I'm gonna stop talking now," Minnie finished. I guess that means it's my turn, great.

"There isn't much I want to 'share', I'm not one of those people who like to discuss their feelings. What I'll say is this, when most people see me they see a six-foot tall, emotionless block of strength and muscle. That assumption is not always true." Minnie and I glanced over at Gale, he sighed.

"Well I might as well say this 'cause chances are I ain't gonna live. I hate the Capitol, I hunt illegally, I cuss out the Capitol every chance I get, I really hate it, and that's going to be my down fall one day," Gale proclaimed. The moment he finished speaking the tunnel began to shake. A gigantic rock fell in front of us, blocking our way outside. Another, smaller rock hit me on the head, and the last thing I remember is Minnie screaming as I fell of the cliff.

**KATNISS**

I stared at the screen, before it went fuzzy, the cameras must have gotten hit. I was holding out hope that somehow Gale was alive, but then the screens went black and the word DEAD flashed across the screen in blood-red letters. That did it for me, my best friend was dead the guy who I had tried so hard to save has died. I finally let myself cry.

Cato wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. He didn't tease me about it, and he wasn't a jerk about it. I wonder if he ever lost someone. Having Cato here definitely helped, I don't know why but he calmed me down. Being around Cato makes life easier.

Finally I pulled out of Cato's hug, and just sat there. Cato ran a hand through his hair.

"If he had just kept his fucking mouth shut this wouldn't have happened. He would have been alive, that damn bastard," Cato muttered.

**CATO**

I'd wish Gale would die for a while now, but I take it all back. I was jealous, I can see that he was like a brother to Katniss, and he's dead now. Katniss is crushed, broken maybe and I don't know if I can fix her.

The thing is if Gale hadn't said those things about the Capitol he's probably still be alive, but the Capitol doesn't take kindly to being bashed on national television. Gale did say his anger would be the downfall of him, and man was he right. I guess some people are just like that.

I did my best to help Katniss after that, it'd only been a day, and she's different I can't tell in what way though. I try to keep occupied, and as happy as she can be. By the end of the day I'm not sure it did any good.

"Hey Cato, I really need to say thank you to you, so thanks," Katniss told me.

"I'm not done, you're not better yet," I reminded her. Katniss smile for a moment.

"I know, but I had planned on doing this before Gale…ya know died, so I figured why not do it now?" Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

**Right I am SO SORRY, for not updating in a while, I've been terrible busy but I feel like a horrible person for not updating. Don't worry my schedule is lightening up.**

**Next I have terrible horrible news, it could scar you for life, this story is almost over. Not yet though We still need a winner for the Hunger Games, Katniss and Cato need to get together, and some other things I can't mention need to happen.**

**So anyway Review, tell me if you forgive me, if you know what I'm going to do, and if you like roller skating Pegasi, Pegasuses? Ya know the horses with wings and horns?No? Review anyways.**


	24. The End (sort of)

**Hey! Today's my one year anniversary! Well technically it's yesterday, but whatever, I really can't believe I've been on here for a year though. Well On With The Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, and anything else except for my ideas and OC. You also may not sue me for killing certain characters.**

**CATO**

Katniss was kissing me, I repeat Katniss was kissing me. I was shocked at first, and then I kissed back. I wasn't sure if she was trying to tell me she liked me, or it was a goodbye kiss of sorts, but I kissed back with all I had. I tried to convey all my feelings into the kiss. After that I just enjoyed it, I ran my hands through her hair, and then reality struck.

I remembered that she wasn't quite alright, and I was taking advantage of her by kissing her. I explained it all to her, funny I was always the one trying to get with her.

"Okay then, to prove you aren't taking advantage of me whatsoever we'll wait a month or two. Then we can talk, sound good?" Katniss responded. It did, it sounded like the best way I could go right now.

"Yeah, it does sound good. I'll accept that offer," I told her. Katniss smiled at me.

"I guess we'll talk again then."

"You're making it sound like we won't see each other for years and years. We can't leave till the games are over."

"Yeah, but we won't be talking about _this _for a while. By all means can we talk about other stuff." I nodded, and then Katniss yawned.

"It's late you should go to bed." Katniss nodded and started toward her room.

"Hey I'll walk you over there," I offered. Katniss smiled at me.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

I went to my room and just laid in bed for a while. I stared up at the ceiling, and I thought about every thing. I had one last thought before drifting off.

This was not what I expected.

The next morning I got two surprises, the first was that she was up, had eaten breakfast, and was dressed. The second was that she was going out.

"Where did you say you were going? I didn't catch it the first time,"

"Nice try, Cato, but I'm not falling for that trick. I'm not telling you. I can guarantee I'll be back for lunch though." I scowled. I really wish she would just tell me, I really don't like being left in the dark. Also I could kiss whatever got her out of her gloomy spirits.

"Please?"

"No." Katniss stepped into the elevator, "I'll see you later." The doors slid shut, and Katniss disappeared behind them.

I had a pretty crappy morning.

**KATNISS**

I stared at the three word when I got in the elevator. It was under my pillow last night just as he had said. The note simple said, "_He's not dead."_ Yesterday I went outside, hoping some fresh air, and smell of grass would make me feel better. It didn't. I did however met a man.

This man was standing just out of sight of any officials, or cameras. He told he had news about Gale, and that today I should be at the top of the training center at 9:30. I didn't trust him one bit.

"Yeah? You know something about Gale? Well prove it," I challenged him. He smiled.

"I can do that. Look under your pillow tonight, with what you learn you can decided for yourself if you'll come." After that he blended into the shadows, and just kind of disappeared.

Now here I am. I hit the button for the roof, and arrive five minutes before schedule. The elevator dings, and I step onto the roof. The man is already there. He smiles when the door opens.

"I knew you would come," he says cockily. I glare, but say nothing.

"What do you know about Gale?" I asked through gritted teeth. The man took a deep breath.

"This is a long story, you might as well sit down," he gestured to the two seats across from each other. I sit down and stare at him. "Right, there is a rebellion starting, and we are always looking for more people to join us. We talked to Gale before he went in, we wanted him to try to do something outrageous, and we would then try to get him out. We weren't quite counting on the other two, but they'll be quite useful. As I was saying in that tunnel Gale scorned the Capitol, live, many people in the outer districts heard it, less in the nearer districts. Which was our plan. Then we had to get him out alive.

"So we have some people in the control room who managed to sabotage the rock fall, what really happened was the ground beneath them opened and they fell about ten feet, with a few rocks. They arrived in a hidden tunnel so we could retrieve them, the rock fall just covered our tracks," the man explained.

"Right, and what do I have to do with this?"

"Well Haymitch has been with us for a few years now, and he knew you would be trustworthy. We are trying to start a rebellion so we need as many districts on our side as possible. The people love Cato and we thought if he can be turned against the Capitol turning District Two would be much easier, because their obviously going to be the hardest to convince. We found out Brutus wanted to be done with this, and got someone to subtly hint at having Cato sign up to be a replacement mentor, Brutus being as high up as he is he got Cato on the top of the list. Then Haymitch faked illness, and Cato was with you.

"The next part was easy, there's just something about you that motivates people, makes them see life for what it really is. If Cato can be trusted we need him, because I know if he's on our side it could really help. I'm willing to bet that Clove girl will win the Games, Cato could turn her. The question is will you join?" I hesitated for a moment, thinking about how this could backfire, then I nodded.

"Yes, I'll join the rebellion. I just have one question, who is 'we'?"

"We is the rebellion, but it's also District 13, yes we're alive, and now I'm sure you want to know what you have to do," I mutely nodded, "Talk to Cato more, find out about his stand on the Capitol. If he's trustworthy we need him before the next Games, can you do that?"

"Yeah I can do that, but how will I contact you?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll contact you. Now you should get going, don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"I suppose I'll hear from you again, so 'till later," I said before exiting through the elevator. I leaned against the wall, there was a lot of information to take in. I decided to eat lunch in my room, so I could think undisturbed. Let's list the facts now.

Gale some how joined the rebellion.

Gale said all those things on the TV so he could help start the rebellion in the outer districts.

Gale is alive, so is Minnie, and Thresh.

Meeting Cato was all arranged.

I'm suppose to see of he'll support the rebellion or not.

I was still making my mental list when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called out. Cato peek his head in.

"We still have to watch the games, it's mandatory," he informed me. I groaned, and then got up.

"Let's go then," I muttered.

Cato and I sat on the large, much more comfortable couch in the main area. The games we pretty boring that day. They became generally like every other Hunger Games. Six days later Clove won.

Cato got up and stretched.

"Well it looks like I'll be working with Clove next year, lucky me," he noted. I smirked.

"Have fun with that."

"Oh I doubt I'll have as much fun with her as I did with you." I rolled my eyes.

"So are you looking forward to going home?"

"Yes and no, I want to see Prim again, but I don't want to see Gale's family." Especially because I know he's alive and they don't. Cato nodded, is it just me or does it seem like there's been a lot of nodding going on?

"I feel for you, that would really suck." Cato patted me on the shoulder. "At least you'll have me, you can call me whenever you want." I grinned at him, that does seem to be the best part of my task, I get to spend time with Cato.

"I'll be sure to ring you up."

The next day Cato and I are standing in front of a train that just pulled up. We walk aboard, and before we know it we're in District Two. Cato gives me a sly grin, and points at me.

"If you forget to call I'm going to be waking you up throughout the night," he said very seriously. I got to hug him.

"I'll miss you too." He got off the train, and then it headed for District Twelve.

**CATO**

Katniss and I talked on the phone for a month, and then I got sick of it. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her smile, and roll her eyes. I also wanted to get in good terms with her sister who had called me just days ago and said I should visit in person.

Here I am, I'm once again standing in front of Katniss Everdeen's house. I knock on the door, I'm really hoping her mom doesn't open the door. Katniss didn't talk much about her, and I don't think she likes me. Luckily it's Prim.

"Hi, so you did decided to come!"

"Yeah, is Katniss here?" Prim shook her head.

"No, she went out. She'll be back soon though, she's taking food to the Hawthorns."

"Mhm," I sat down in the living room, "So any scandalous in your life recently?" I asked. I'd gotten to know Prim a little more, because after she picked up the phone when Katniss wasn't there she'd started to talk to me. It's nice actually to talk to someone who's just so nice, sweet, and relatively unworried.

"Yes actually, you've heard about my best friend and how she started to go out with that Tom guy, right? Well I heard from my best friend ,Daisy, that she saw Tom's brother and Tom's ex-girlfriend together," Prim said matter-of-factly.

"Really now?" Prim nodded. Then she went on, and told me other bits of gossip until Katniss came back. The front door swung open and Katniss walked in a half an hour after I got here.

"Hey Prim I'm back," she called out.

"Well it's about time, I've been waiting for you to get here." Katniss gasped.

"Cato! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Told ya she'd be surprised," Prim mumbled as she walked to her room.

"Why don't we go for a walk," I suggested.

Katniss lead me to this meadow. There she stopped and sat down.

"So why are you here?' I sat down next to her.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see you., besides it's been a month."

"It has hasn't it?" Now I was a little nervous, I didn't really know how Katniss felt. She could have changed her mind for all I know. I put on a cocky face though.

"Yeah, and I'm still very much in love with you, you know that?" Katniss puts on a thoughtful face.

"You know what, I think I love you too," she replied. I grinned, and I swear my heart is going to burst any second now. It's the first time I've ever heard those words, and I know I'm never going to forget this day. Katniss leans over and once again we kiss, but this time I can enjoy it without feeling guilty.

We fall over, still kissing, but eventually we pull away to breath. Damn you oxygen. We just lay there in the grass staring up at the sky.

I stay for a few more days, and then I leave. Katniss and I keep contact over the phone though. I come and visit her as much as I can. I'm actually surprised that the Capitol hasn't found out about this yet, what with how nosy they are. I decide to hold onto the privacy for as long as I can.

As I spend more time with Katniss, I start to hate the Capitol more and more. I see how poor they make people. How much grief they give them. In District Two we would never learn those things. Most importantly I learned how evil the Capitol really is. Then one day Katniss dropped the bomb. She told me about the rebellion, and her part in it, and what I could do.

I wasn't quite sure at first, but I'm more than ready to help take the capitol down.

"Cato will you join the rebellion to help take down the Capitol?" a man whose name I never got to asked.

"I will."

"Will you swear to never reveal the plans to the Capitol, and protect it at all costs?"

"I will."

"And will you proceed with the rebellion first in your life?"

"I will."

"Then congratulations, you're now in the rebellion." The man quickly disappeared after that, leaving Katniss and me all alone.

"It sound like I was doing wedding vows," I commented. Katniss snickered.

"Yeah it did, I didn't have to swear to all that stuff."

"I guess they wanted to make sure I was legit."

"You seem pretty legit to me."

"Well you know looks can be deceiving."

It was true, the people of Panem saw me has the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games. They didn't see me as a rebel, they saw a victor who killed many.

I am with the rebellion though.

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. I wanted to do it in time order with the books so this story is = to HG. The next one will be = to CF, also I really want to revise this and if I keep writing I never will. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**The sequel will be out in about two weeks, so I can get this story revised better. I have no idea what I'll be calling it but here's the basic summary.**

_It's the 75__th__ Hunger Games, and the rebellion is trying to get started. Gale is helping to figure out a way to finally get the whole thing under way. Cato is trying to keep Clove from finding out about the rebellion, and Katniss she's got to convince her tributes to help, because they've got to be the final piece. Not to mention that she's trying and failing at having a relationship with Cato._

**Basically that's it, obviously I can't do the quarter quell from the book, so I still have to figure that out, and a title. If anyone has any suggestions I would love them. **

**Review because it's the last chance you'll get for this story. I really want to know what you guys think, and I hope you'll check out the sequel when I post it.**


	25. INFO

**HELLO PEOPLES OF FANFICTION! I'm here to inform you that the sequel to my story is coming out soon, like really soon. It's will be called **

**Killer for a Rebel (Thank you musicoftheheart for the idea, I didn't even think about continuing the whole Killer thing. You also gave me a great idea for the quell so thanks for that too)**

**The summary is pretty much the same. For the next story instead of replying to your guy's reveiws every few chapters, I'm just going to PM you guys responses if you have a question or something.**

**I've been thinking about giving teasers to people who review though. I'm doing it in my other story, but it's not really working. SO I'll think about that.**

**Any way I'll see you lovely people soon!**


End file.
